Don't tell Goku, Vegeta's dead!
by lexy.luo
Summary: Complete!  My version of the 'Three year gap' after the 'Namek/Frieza Saga'. Trust me it won't be anything like the BxV fics you've read before. . Are you interested? It's going to be great!
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 1 – SO IT BEGINS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**Vegeta had been living a Capsule Corps for a few months and Bulma had just about come to her wit's end. Her saiyan house guest was driving her bonkers with his insults and rude demands. He looked down on her and her family and aggravated her with his implied sovereignty as their master. **

**She was almost finished with the repairs to the gravity chamber... AGAIN! The monkey bastard woke her at 3:09 AM to demand that she 'fix the machine at once.' Since its last repair the surly saiyan prince rarely made an appearance in the house… save for meal times. It was now leaning toward fifteen after seven o'clock. **

**"Does that man ever sleep?" She grumbled to herself. She had spent the last few days and nights repairing not only the gravity room, but lying awake in bed unable to sleep from the constant 'booms' and 'crashes' the came from his relentless training. "Oh, of course not! If he did he might have consideration for others… and he wouldn't be up destroying gravity chambers or making a racket at all hours of the night!"**

**"WOMAN? Are you done with my training quarters, yet?" The peevish saiyan said as he stormed into the gravity room.**

**Bulma stood from the floor where she was working under the console and she absently placed a small chip she held in her hand into her jean pocket. In her exhausted state she wasn't aware that she placed it there at all. Her weary eyes held fury as she looked into the face of the self serving asshole that towered over her. She swayed slightly on her feet as if she would collapse at any given moment. **

**"YES! I AM DONE!" She snorted in anger as she stormed past Vegeta. She was on a predestined course straight to her bed and not a soul would stand in the determined woman's way.**

**Vegeta had notice her pale pallor and the dark circles under her eyes. "Weak!" He mumbled after her retreating form as it disappeared into the house. He couldn't let her get off that easy so he followed after her.**

**Bulma eased back into her bed and the welcoming warmth it held. "Ah!" She sighed softly as she closed her heavy lids and snuggled her head deeper into her pillow. Her breathing had become even and she was almost into the first stages of sleep.**

**The door swung open with a crash as it was imbedded partially into the wall with the force that was exerted against it. Bulma shot up out of bed with a start and her eyes darted all over the room until the stopped on a furiously trembling prince. He was beyond pissed at not having his gravity room fixed and from the blatant disrespect that he had been shown. His chest heaved and breaths huffed and puffed through flaring nostrils.**

**As she realized who had caused the door to nearly come off its hinges, the fear and confusion she felt turned into molten rage that boiled and seethed until she burst. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STOMP INTO MY ROOM BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR SPANDEX IN A BUNCH!" Vegeta inhaled and then opened his mouth to speak to be drowned out by the woman's continued rant. "…AND NO I WILL NOT FIX YOUR INFERNAL GRAVITY ROOM UNTIL I'M GOOD AND DAMNED READY!" Bulma's chest heaved in and out with her panted breaths and she tried her best to calm herself, but like it or not lack of sufficient sleep was taking its toll. "I- *yaaaaaawn* -am… sleepy. If you want me… to fix you gra- *yawn* -room. I'll… after… sleep…" She sunk back into the mattress asleep.**

**"Woman, get your lazy ass up and fix my facilities at once! Woman! WOMAN? Are you listening to me?" He snarled in disbelief. –What the hell is wrong with her?- "Woman!"**

**Bulma's eyes snapped open and she did her best to set the saiyan on fire with her hateful stare. "VEGETA I SWARE TO KAMI IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE ANDROIDS TO COME FOR YOU TO DIE 'CAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**Vegeta smirked through his anger. His intrigue to this presented challenge shone in his face. "You and what army? Are you going to get that simpleton boyfriend of yours… oh wait… he dumped you for someone younger didn't he?" **

**"UUUuuuRAAH!" She roared at his back as he left the room at his evident victory. The last thing she heard from him were his deep throated chuckles coming from down the hall.**

**Bulma stood from the warm embrace of her bedding and strolled over to a trunk that held her collectables and memorabilia. She searched through the treasure objects from her dragon ball hunting days. She found the object that she was after and she held it aloft in her hands smirking evilly. She stood again and waltzed back over to her bed and flopped down sinking back into its soft confines. She stuffed her retrieved object ynder her pillow and then made another attempt at sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 2 – DEAD?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**"WO-" That was all Vegeta was allowed to utter before he was faced with an enraged blue haired woman.**

**Upon hearing the dreaded saiyan speak she snapped to attention in her bed with her gun drawn and the fired off three well aimed shots at the intruder's head. Unfortunately it was way too late for the imposing housemate to stop the oncoming projectiles and they struck him with full force.**

**"Did you really think that puny weapon could kill me?" The saiyan said as he brushed the bullets that were stuck against the skin of his forehead. The shells dropped to the carpeted floor with three sporadic pats. He didn't have so much as a reddened splotch to show for it.**

**"I had hoped, but no. I figured if it wouldn't harm you if I could shoot Goku and it never pierced his skin. Besides… If I tried to punch you I would just end up injuring myself… that is if I could manage to catch you off guard. At least this way there was a possibility of doing some damage or you getting the idea that maybe I want to be left alone!"**

**"Are you that delusional that you think that I actually seek you out for your company? A human as weak as you hardly has anything that could hold my interest." Vegeta couldn't help but lay his inflated ego on thick as he tried hid damnedest to irk the woman to the point of boiling insanity. His barb had struck a nerve and now it was time to go in for the kill. "… I suppose that's what the scarred weakling thought before he left you for greener pastures, as you humans say."**

**"Vegeta I will only tell you this one… last… time. Get out of my room or I promise you that my next shots will he aimed for your genitals." She said her words slowly and in deathly calm and quieted tones.**

**He would be lying if he said that her demeanor and threats hadn't unnerved him slightly. He mentally scolded for having such a thought. What really could a human woman do to a saiyan, an elite saiyan at that? He shook off what she had said and then turned his head to the side and then smirked at her as if daring her to make good on her promise. "Woman, all I've come for is to get you to take your lazy ass up so you can be useful by fixing my training chamber!"**

**Without a further thought Bulma emptied the reaming rounds from her handgun at the previously referenced point of Vegeta's anatomy. **

**Vegeta was stunned to say the least as held a hand out before his groin with three expended rounds held tightly between his fingers. Luckily he had his saiyan speed and highly developed reflexes to keep his manhood out of harm's way. He glared daggers at the woman as he stretched out his arm and then spread his fingers allowing the heated metal to fall to the floor. "I'll expect the machine in perfect working order by tomorrow." He growled dangerously and left the room.**

**"Like Hell I will!" She yelled at his back as he retreated down the hall to who knows where. –That's it!- She shouted mentally as she further regretted inviting the abrasive prince into her home. –It's time I've ended this. He's run me ragged for the last time. What can I do?-**

**She was at the end of her rope. She was exhausted and prone to irrational thinking at present. It was genius thought, but irrational none the less. Then the thought hit her in the middle of her desperation. It was like a bolt out of the blue. It was angelic whispering into her ear that held the promise of a sound solution to her tiredness educed lunacy. "I'll kill him… If I don't he'll kill me by running me into the ground… but how will I do it? Saiyans have highly developed sense of smell so poison I out. I am no match for him physically and neither are any of the Z warriors, not that they would be of any help." She pondered on the plan to eliminate the intolerable house guest and then the idea came to her. "That's it! It will work!" A sinister smile spread across her face. She had a way to rid herself of the saiyan prince. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 3 – Anger builds hate. Hate builds revenge.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Honestly! Who the Hell does that crazy woman think she is?- He thought as he stomped his way to his room. He was beyond furious and he paced back and forth in his torrent of rage. His whole body shook and he clinched his fists causing his knuckles to pop in response. Then as quickly as his unquellable lust for blood had come it dispersed to be replaced with low and quiet laughter that slowly built into a full on fit of guffaws.**

**-What was I angry over? A woman, an insect? She isn't a threat, she is nothing.- Now that he could think clearly he found her to be a nuisance at best and minutely amusing. He actually relished in the fact that she tested him. He had realized he had become complacent in his plush and luxurious surroundings. He was a warrior and he needed to be alert to all possibilities of an attack. With that though analyzed he would no longer underestimate the little blue haired shrew. He wasn't afraid that she was formidable by any measure, but she was a firecracker and full of surprises.**

**Vegeta decided he would push her on a regular basis to see what kind of response he could gain. His boredom had finally come to an end. All the saiyan had to do was eat, sleep, and train. Since his defection from Frieza's forces he was occupied by his search for the dragon balls. Now that he was newly resurrected on Earth, he had nothing… no goal, no mission other than to become super saiyan and slaughter Kakarott. Once those goals were accomplished what lay ahead for him then?**

**Vegeta shrugged off the deep thoughts. He was a man, a warrior, that lived in the here and the now. Being a warrior by trade and by right afforded little or no planning for the future. The next battle you fought could always be your last.**

**Several Hours Later…**

**Bulma figured she may as well start her day even though it was now the middle of the night. He schedule had become more than hectic now that the saiyan pain in the rear made his home at Capsule Corps. She had rinsed away all the remaining holds of sleep and put on fresh clothes and headed down to her lab to retrieve the necessary equipment to finish fixing the GR. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about the Prince of Assholes. After thinking of how sweet her revenge would be she relaxed her features into smug satisfaction.**

**She walked across the darkened landscape of the grounds to the dark dome shaped capsule that housed the bane of her existence that she once referred to as he magnum opus or her brain child, the GR. Oh, how she hated the contraption now, but she hated it's frequent occupant more.**

**She opened the door and pressed the control pad to turn on the internal lights. What she saw shocked her. The GR was already repaired. "Why that no good sorry son of a-"**

**"You know it's rude to talk about people as if they are not there." Vegeta made his presence known as he stepped from the other side of the GR's main control pillar that housed the gravitron engine. "Did you really think I would trust you do the job?"**

**-Eek! Does he know? How could he know?- Fear flickered in her eyes momentarily. "I had your sire complete the repairs while you were riding your… what did he call it?... menstrual cycle. Yes, that's what he said. … and lazing about!" He sniffed and looked down on her enraged and ruddy features.**

**Vegeta picked up on its brief appearance before it quickly vanished as if it had never been there. He watched her further as she steeled her nerves and puffed herself up as she stormed out of the room without a intelligible word. She grumbled her way into the house and then slammed the door behind her.**

**-Why was there fear? Maybe I caught her off guard, but it seemed different somehow…- He dismissed the thought and retreated back inside the GR. He hadn't realized he had followed her out.**

**"Well now that is done! I can get to my plans. Operation 'Revenge' has been initiated." Bulma chuckled to herself as she sat at her workstation with pen and paper before her. She began work at a furious pace. She was on a mission, a mission to kill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 4 – Intent misinterpreted.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**Bulma had spent most of her day coming up with ways to relieve her of the saiyan menace. A few of the ideas that she came up with were scrapped immediately for they were doomed to fail against anyone who wasn't human. Her other ideas she held onto in case a an alternate plan of action was required. **

**"Well here goes 'Plan A'." She said as she gathered the necessary ingredients to carry out her doom on the saiyan prince. –If only Goku didn't have qualms about killing his enemies. The man is just too soft hearted.-**

**She decided that to hide the finely crushed broke glass and filament that she would try and mix it into the sauce that she was making for tonight's dinner. She had sent her parents out with the notion that they never spent enough time together anymore and that she was worried that they were drifting apart. They looked at her with mild concern expecting this type of concern from a younger child that feared that their parents would divorce, but certainly not from their adult daughter. Dr. and Mrs. Brief shook it off and went anyway for Bunny was convinced that she just wanted some 'alone time' with their house guest. She was both right and wrong in the same thought.**

**Vegeta had upped the gravity another twenty g's in the past hour and could just feel the change in the pull it had on his body. He looked at one through one of the ships concave windows to see that night was fast approaching. His stomach began to grumble its disapproval from missing lunch and seemed to demand that he not miss another meal. He trained for another hour and then turned off the GR and headed inside for his evening meal.**

**Bulma was moving forward to the table to set her enticing slice of death upon the table when Vegeta rammed into her causing her plan to fall in a messy heap onto the floor. Vegeta looked down at the fuming human woman unknowingly foiled her plan to end him with a smirk. "I hope that wasn't dinner." He scoffed. "I guess you'll just have to prepare something else." **

**The glint of mischief that shone in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. "You bastard! You did that on purpose!"**

**"I don't really find 'your' cooking satisfactory. Where is the blonde woman? At least her meals are digestible." He sneered and watched her intently as her ager rose and flooded her face with redness. He loved angering the shrew.**

**"She's OUT!" Bulma roared as she kicked the half emptied pot of her 'Plan A' across the kitchen floor.**

**"Woman, what do you mean out?" Earthling slang was something that the space warrior had just begun to understand and some words and phrases were still misunderstood.**

**"She and my father are gone 'out' to dinner. They won't be back until late." She explained it to him as if she was speaking to a toddler.**

**"Call her and make her come home at once. I'm starving and I will not eat anything that you make."**

**"NO! Make yourself something to eat then or starve for all I care!" She raged. Things were not going well. Her plan had gone up in smoke and now she was being insulted.**

**"Woman? Why did you go through the trouble of making a meal?"**

**"…" -He knows!- Panic shot through her like she was struck by lightning.**

**Vegeta took in her nervous behavior as he came nearer to her. –Something isn't right about the woman. "I've seen you summon for food to be brought countless times because you abhor cooking." He continued to puzzle over he strange behavior.**

**Then it hit him. –No. She couldn't…- He remember all of the times where she invited that pathetic excuse for a warrior over, how she often attempted to make him dinner, and then the intimacy that followed. He then recalled how they always fought and ended up in the bedroom after their particularly nasty fights. He and Bulma did have a rather bad blow up today and she did make him dinner. Was she seeking him as a new mate!**

**Vegeta gulped at the sudden realization and backed up from the furious woman. It wasn't fear of her necessarily, but what he thought she sought to do. The Prince of Saiyans was afraid of no man, but women with these kinds of ideas or intentions were another story.**

**His fight or flight instincts were in overdrive and Vegeta did the only thing he could in this situation, he ran and put as much distance as he could between himself and the woman.**

**"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! I was so close!" She screamed. "Next time you won't escape me!" Bulma rolled her eyes as it sunk in what she had just said. She sounded too much like a villain with their terrible cliché speeches that promised doom after a failed attempt.**

**She sighed deeply and pulled a beer from the fridge and popped the top taking a big swig. "Well I guess it's back to the drawing board."**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 5 – The suspense is killing me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**Bulma stared at the blinking cursor on her computer screen. 'Plan A' was a complete flop so she would have to resort to 'Plan B'.**

**"Damnable stupid mon-" She grumbled to herself.**

**"Are you talking about someone I know?" A cheery familiar voice said from behind her.**

**"Oh, hey Goku." She turned around in her office chair and smiled half heartedly at her friend. The only other soul that had entered her scientific domain was Goku for he had the aid of instant transmission otherwise he wouldn't have been able to gain entry.**

**"Things aren't that bad are they?" He smiled goofily at her.**

**"No, I've just run into a problem and I'm having trouble getting rid of it." She said a little distractedly.**

**He leant down to her level since she was seated and smile sheepishly. "Anything that I can do to help?"**

**"If only-I mean… It'll be okay. I'll get it figured out." She gave her longtime friend a fake reassuring smile.**

**Goku stood to his full height and then switched gears of the conversation. "Is Vegeta around?"**

**"I haven't seen him in a couple of days, but my guess would be he's in the GR." Bulma said dismissively as she began pounding away at the keyboard. She had finally figured out how to initiate her plan.**

**As Goku left the lab he gave his friend one final once over and noted a out of place smirk at the corner of her mouth. He shrugged it off and went to find Vegeta.**

**As Bulma suggested Vegeta was in the GR and it seemed he was pushing the machine to the brink and to the edge of its limits. As if the saiyan prince noticed the younger saiyans arrival the machine powered down and the prince steeped out with a towel draped around his neck. His ebony eye narrowed at the taller warrior as he descended the ramp of the ship. "What is your business here Kakarott?" He rasped sharply.**

**"I wanted to see if you were up for a spar and I wanted to see how you were settling in." Goku replied seriously.**

**Vegeta looked as if he was going to blow Goku off until Bulma left her lab and traveled to the main dome of Capsule Corps. Bulma gave the pair a sparing glance as she continued on her way. **

**Vegeta visibly tensed. Goku noticed how Vegeta swallowed hard and his eyes widen in fear. "What are you waiting for Kakarott? Let's go!"**

**As soon as the words left his mouth Vegeta dropped the towel and took off into the sky and a bewildered Goku took off after him. Bulma watched as the two saiyans disappeared into the distance and quirked a crooked smile at the sight. She could put 'Plan B' in motion sooner than she originally expected. She walked up to the ship that held her masterpiece, the GR, and encapsulated it and replaced it with the one she had been tinkering with in the seclusion of her lab. It was an exact copy of the other ship in every way. She took into account that the saiyan prince would notice the swap, but wouldn't know what had changed.**

**Vegeta returned sometime during the late hours of the night and was sapped of a huge portion of his energy. He was covered in bruises and scrapes. He ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth and it came back with the faint coppery metallic taste of blood. Much to his chagrin not once did Goku transform to Super Saiyan. They were evenly matched foes, but in some areas Vegeta held the upper hand. His cunning and tactical expertise more than helped out in his duel with the third class baka. He walked into the house and up to his room to take a shower and rid himself of his acquired filth. **

**Several minutes later the prince dropped himself heavily onto his mattress. He wouldn't stir an inch until the following morning.**

**Bulma sat in the kitchen the next morning waiting patiently for her prey to descend the stairs and begin his daily routine. She arrived shortly after 4:30 am and sat watching the stairs tapping her fingers against the kitchen table in anticipation as her other hand that held a remote control stroked the buttons lovingly underneath. She turned her eyes to the clock on the kitchen wall and it read 5:05 am. Her brows furrowed in aggravation. Was karma going against her every move? Was every plan she came up with doomed to failure. –NO! This plan will succeed or I'm not Bulma Brief!-**

**Vegeta awoke to sore and stiff muscles. He rose from his bed and stretched wincing from the dull pains accrued from yesterdays spar with his nemesis. He trudged down stairs and entered the kitchen to find Bulma deep in thought sipping her morning coffee. He was in too much pain to really care about her presence. As long as she wasn't talking or feebly attempting to seduce him he could bear to be in the same room with her. It wasn't that he minded to small blue haired Earth woman pining after him it was just out of her character and to best honest it made him uncomfortable whenever emotions were involved.**

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**The two warriors were interlocked into a brawling match. As they traded punches they also traded words.**

**"…So let me see if I have this straight. Bulma was attempting to-" Goku said as he bounced his eyebrows suggestively.**

**"NO! That wasn't it at ALL! She was just attempting to… to… She was…" Vegeta was flabbergasted with embarrassment and the heavy blush across his cheeks highlighted this.**

**"So you two were alone, right?" He asked the older saiyan with an arched brow.**

**"Yes" Vegeta said flatly.**

**"…and she made dinner when you know she hates to cook, right?" Goku continued.**

**"She attempted to make dinner, but yes." Vegeta corrected, but answered just as dryly as before.**

**"Vegeta, just because she made you dinner and you happened to be alone doesn't mean that she wanted you in her bed. I mean she used to make me dinner all the time and we were often alone." Goku replied as he dodged a sudden punch from Vegeta.**

**"I didn't say she wanted me in her BED! I said that she was seeking me as a potential mate!" Then Goku's final words hit him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE USED TO DO THAT FOR YOU? DID YOU TWO-" The prince growled indignantly as if he'd been insulted.**

**An appalled and disgusted look overcame Goku's face. "NO! It was never anything like that! We did grow up together, Vegeta. She's like my sister!" His sour look soon morphed into something that hinted at sly. "You wouldn't be jealous would you?"**

**"…" The blush that had previously disappeared returned with a vengeance. The prince let down his guard and took his eyes off of his opponent. Goku seized the opportunity and landed a solid punch in Vegeta's unsuspecting face.**

**Goku looked at the prince in shock and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh my Kami! You like her don't you?"**

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

**Vegeta had inhaled his breakfast as he was lost in thought. He also missed the piercing stare of a pair of blue eyes as he got up to leave for his daily training.**

**Bulma smile a sinister smile as all the pieces of her plan fell into its proper place. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 6 – Tell me how you really feel.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**Upon walking up to the Capsule craft that held his GR, Vegeta noticed even in his weary state that something was immediately off. The ship wasn't in the same place. He could tell because he had to walk an extra half step to reach the rap. Second he noticed the dead patch of grass around the edge of the landing legs. The ship had definitely been moved and the woman said nothing of it. Upon entering the ship the interior smelled pristine. There was none of his scent inside nor was there any smell of sweat. The ship showed no sign of wear and it looked as if it had just been constructed.**

**Vegeta walked over to the gravity controls and turned on the machine and input the command for 100 g's and the machine responded promptly forcing 100 g's down upon his body. He turned off the gravity and crossed his arms and stared at the control pad. Something was amiss. –Why would the woman replace my ship?- He just couldn't get his head around it. –What had the woman done?-**

**Bulma now sat at the kitchen table happily sipping her coffee with the remote she had hidden from sight earlier on the table before her. She was facing the door that the saiyan prince had exited from to the back yard. She watched as he crossed the distance at a brisk pace to the ship that held 'his' GR. Once he was inside she chose to wait for the machine to be in use before she enacted the next phase of her plan. All seemed to be going her way and then she noticed the familiar sound of the gravitron powering up and emitting the droning hum that she had become accustomed to.**

**Vegeta reached to power down the GR and he pressed the button to halt his aborted session. He felt something was wrong and his senses were afire with alarm. Upon removing his hand from the depressed button he heard the familiar hiss of the doors being sealed and then the whole ship shuttered as the internal engine began to come alive and prepare for departure. Vegeta ran to the controls that initiated launch and attempted to abort all commands for 'blastoff'. His typing, curses and finally violent punches did nothing to deter the ship from the launch sequence that had been involuntarily initiated. He had begun charging his ki for a blast to create a means of an exit, but the ship lurched upward into the atmosphere.**

**A few seconds later Bulma's visage appeared on a view screen before the angered saiyan prince. "Well hello, Vegeta. Having problems are we?" She said laying the sarcasm on thickly.**

**"Woman! I know you're to blame. I'm go-" He began irately before he was cut short by the over confident heiress.**

**"You'll what exactly? I can see from where I'm sitting that you are in no position to threaten anyone." He words were cold as was her expression. Her eyes he could of sworn twinkled with glee.**

**-Is this woman off her rocker? All this over not submitting to be her 'boyfriend'?- Vegeta couldn't make any sense from her kind of logic and deduced that Earthling females just weren't meant to be understood. After he puzzled over her intent he opened his mouth to speak or rather yell at the blue haired bane of his existence, but was again shut down.**

**Vegeta was now in space. He knew from the ships now smooth ride and yet the thrusters were still engaged. "Nothing to say? Good! You see I was the one who launched the ship using this." She leant down and produced a remote holding it in view of the camera for him to see. "As you might have been aware there has been a few 'changes' made to the ship you are now in. Maybe now you'll understand what I mean to do with you."**

**"Listen Woman! I know of your obsession, but this has gone too far!" He growled threateningly still misinterpreting her intent.**

**Bulma thought he had fully understood and was a little taken aback from his admission to knowing of her plan to rid her of him. Unfortunately for both they were completely off.**

**"Oh so you think you know, do you? Well then how does it make you feel?" Her blue eyes narrowed at him as she watched his reaction carefully.**

**He was shocked and speech was almost impossible for him yet he managed to force the words out. "At first I was appalled and put off… then the idea grew on me and I understand why you would feel that way… I may… want… the same thing."**

**Bulma dropped the remote to the desk in her bewildered state. "WHAT? You mean you're okay with what I've been planning?" Bulma's cold and calculated façade melted away and was replaced with unadulterated shock. Her mouth gaped and ran dry as she stared wide eyed at the image on the screen in front of her. **

**"…and I may want to return your advances… if given the chance." **

**Bulma's skin on her face felt as though it had shrank and her stomach knotted as he finished speaking. "So-so what you-you're saying is that you want to do the same thing to me?"**

**Vegeta could no longer speak, but he gave a nod coupled with an audible grunt. As he responded he refused to look at the screen and a faint blush crept across his cheeks, but it remained unseen to Bulma since the picture of Bulma's view screen's color was uncalibrated.**

**Scratch, Dr. Brief's cat walked into the room and brushed it furry black body up against her calf. *Meow* The cat mewled at the lack of attention.**

**Momentarily distracted from her shock induced daze she looked down at the small beast. She watched as the small feline crouched and shifted its shoulders to leap onto the desk. –Scratch.- Then it dawned on her as the cat leapt into the air and landed on the remote. "NOOOO!" Suddenly the view screen she had previously held Vegeta's scowling face on was nothing but static.**

**Scratch had done it. Scratch had ended the life of the saiyan prince, Vegeta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 7 – Death by kitty-cat.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**The ship that held the saiyan prince was now scattered amongst the expanse of space and would now join the rest of the unclaimed refuse of the galaxy. The prince was no more. He had been blotted out in the blink of an eye by none other than a feline that weighed less than four pounds.**

**Bulma stared at the static filled image on the screen in horror. "Oh my Kame! What have I done?" She stared on in disbelief as something shot through her. It was unfamiliar to feel such a thing when Vegeta was involved however how small it was.**

**Scratch sat atop the desk licking his paw eyes closed with the remote half hidden under his small little frame. The cat had stolen what was to be her victory. It was done. She had gotten what she wanted, but it was tasteless… joyless... She was depressed, but she shrugged the thought off to not being able to enjoy being the one to press the button and deliver the prince's doom. No, she was the architect and the damn cat was the one to release the final keystroke in her plan. –What a letdown.-**

**She was about to head up to her room when she bumped into a wall that shouldn't have been there. It was solid but warm. –Warm?- "G-Goku!" She leapt backward in fear and onto the desk where she nearly squashed Scratch. The cat screeched and bolted out of the room from his near death experience of death by booty. **

**"Hiya, Bulma." He said in his merry way.**

**She gulped at the man's presence. Before rational thought took over, she thought she was again in the company of the Saiyan prince. One form of panic was quickly replaced with the other as she took on her new fear. "How much d-did you see?"**

**"Oh, I arrived about the time you were looking at your TV there and said something to it. I can't remember what. Did you break it or something, Bulma?" Goku spoke innocently as he scratched the back of his head.**

**"No…" She spoke very quietly before Goku became bored and changed the direction of the conversation. He hated when Bulma went into her long explanations about mechanics and felt it best to get to the point of his visit.**

**"Hey… the reason I came by was to ask if Vegeta was around, but I can't sense his ki anywhere. I thought you might know."**

**"Ummm-uhhh… He went into space." She spoke more quietly than before.**

**"Really? Well do you know when he'll be back?" Goku asked earnestly. He was eager to begin a sparring match and the excitement shone in his eyes. **

**"I don't know that he's coming back, Goku. I don't know if he c-will come back." **

**"Sure he will, Bulma. He said he would aid us in the fight against the androids. It would insult his pride too much to not return when he gave his word. He may be many things, but a liar or coward isn't among that number." Goku seemed to choose than moment to become insightful and Bulma prayed that it wouldn't roll over to anything else lest she be found out. "You'll let me know when he makes it back won't you?" He finished with a chipper smile before he departed with his instant transmission.**

**Bulma's tension riddled body became as liquid and she slipped down to the floor. She had almost been caught. Her father's pesky cat sat at the door cocking its head at her. Bulma removed one of her slip-on shoes and threw it at the damned creature venting her anger upon it as if this whole thing was solely its fault. In reality if that cat hadn't accidently pressed the button she would have been caught for sure.**

**With a heavy sigh she got up from the floor and crept up the stairs to her room. She entered her room and shed her lab coat discarding it haphazardly on the floor. She kicked off her remaining shoe before she flopped face down on her bed. Somehow through all of the stress she went immediately to sleep.**

**Vegeta stood before a massive mahogany desk and behind the desk there was a massive red ogre. The name on the name plate as inscribed in plain black letters 'King Yemma'. The colossal ogre sifted through mounds of paperwork refusing to deign Vegeta with any kind of response. Vegeta was about to voice his distaste but was interjected by the appearance of what he could only assume was Piccolo's withered sire. The Earth-Namek walked over and stood silently at the saiyans side.**

**Vegeta had grown overly impatient and thought that now was the time to make his presence know to the massive red judge. "Are you quiet finished? I do have engagement in Hell that I don't want to late for!"**

**Yemma raised his black brows in mock surprise. "Are you now? Well you'll just have to be late then, because you aren't going to Hell… at least not yet."**

**Kame who had been standing silently at the saiyan's side now found it necessary to speak. "So, you have made your decision on what we discussed then?"**

**Yemma gave his silent nod and smiled knowingly. "He's all yours, Kame. Don't come wailing to me when this doesn't go in your favor for he's your problem now."**

**"I understand." The aged guardian acknowledged and then they departed for the lookout. An explanation was in order and Vegeta wasn't going to like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 8 – The Guardians assistant.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**The polished whit tiles caught the sun and were nearly blinding at this time of the day. Mr. Po Po busied himself with his gardening. He and Bulma's mother were kindred spirits in that aspect. The elder being inhaled holding his breath momentarily and the exhaled. He could feel the tension rolling of the recently deceased man in waves behind him. He quickly cut off the saiyan's outburst with his calm words.**

**The aged Namek raised his hand and spoke effectively curbing the saiyan's inevitable rant. "I know you have questions. We will get to them later. For now, I will speak and you will listen." The words were unordinarily stern for the calm guardian.**

**"You dare to tell me what to do!"**

**"YES! That is exact what I will do! King Yemma has placed you into my care for a certain task to be completed."**

**Vegeta tensed and eyed the elder man warily unsure of his motives or where he was going to be led. "What task?" Vegeta asked cautiously. **

**"You are going back to Earth. More specifically to Capsule Corps." Kame waited for the words to sink in. When no blow up happened and the saiyan prince just stood there as if expecting more. Kame then continued. "Your task is to convince the younger Brief's woman to wish you back to life."**

**"Is that all? That won't be too difficult. I'm sure she has already gathered at least one of the balls to make the wish." Vegeta puffed out his chest. Every aspect of his demeanor screamed smug.**

**-Poor delusional fool.- "That reminds me. I still owe you another explanation…" Kame shook his head and then proceeded to tell Vegeta about the events that lead up to his death. Vegeta had been too blinded by what he thought Bulma felt toward him that he failed to see what was really going on. Kame failed to tell Vegeta that it was the Dr.'s pet cat that actually killed him in the end.**

**It seemed he had been cautious around her for the wrong reasons. Vegeta's feature screwed up into the most malevolent mask of rage. The scowl alone seemed to promise death. His dark black pupils danced with the heavy thrum of his heartbeat that pounded for bloodlust. The bones in his hands creaked and popped as they ground against one another as he clinched his fists. He closed his eyes and then his strained features relaxed and his body followed. **

**Kame jumped from the unexpected sounds that came from the Saiyan prince. The guardian expected a massive surge of rage, but this… What was this?**

**Vegeta's laughter started off as soft chuckles but grew quickly to deafening guffaws. This was both confusing and frightening to the Earth-Namek Guardian and Mr. Po Po. This did the opposite of make the prince wish for revenge against her. He admired the woman's audacity. She had taken him down and at that thought something curled deep inside of him and he fought back a shiver. "Is that the extent of what I have to do? I only have to convince the woman to wish me to life?"**

**"Yes. We will need you in this upcoming fight as well as others." The guardian said nervously. "You are not permitted to kill her, Vegeta. I understand that you are angry with her-"**

**"I will not kill the woman." He spoke in tones that only the aged Earth-Namek could hear. Mr. Po Po only saw the prince's lips move slightly. "I will not say that I will not stay my hand from punishing her, but no, I will not kill her."**

**"…or harm her in any way." Kame quickly added.**

**"You have my word. I will not cause any pain." He smirked in a fiendishly sly way. He then took off into the sky into the direction of his mission and the woman in question.**

**"Kame, I haven't seen that side of you in ages." Po Po said recovering from his disbelief.**

**"What you have seen was proof that Piccolo and I were once one. Nothing more… a fleeting outburst… When pressed one must press back that's all."Kame responded knowingly he hadn't felt that side of him stir in a long while and wondered if he would have to again purge himself of evil creating yet another division of himself as he had with Piccolo Daimao, Piccolo's predecessor. **

**Bulma lay in her bed unaware of the ebony eyes that burned into her. She dreamt of Vegeta, but everything was skewed. Scratch for one could talk and walk on two legs and second she didn't want Vegeta dead.**

**The cat scowled at the screen with Vegeta scowling back. "Any last words saiyan?" The catch said in a British accent. **

**"Scratch, don't do this!" Bulma pleaded for the saiyan's life to be spared.**

**Scratch looked at her with and evil glint in his eyes. "Whoops!" The cat said sarcastically as it pressed the button in its paw.**

**Then it was as if she was Vegeta caught up in the midst of a great explosion. She felt all the pain that she knew that the Saiyan himself must have endured. The explosion alone didn't kill the prince. She floated through space attempting to grasp for air that wouldn't come and fill her burning lungs. If drowning was a horrible experience this had to be a million times worse.**

**"Ve-Vegeta! No! Don't die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Bulma whimpered loudly in her sleep. She pawed at the bedding around her and he head jerked from side to side.**

**Vegeta was at her side looking down on the suffering woman. She soon quieted her moans and her thrashing stilled and she was again at peace in her slumber. "Don't worry woman, I'll show you that I am not gone completely. Rest tonight, for tomorrow your punishment begins." He spoke quietly enough as not to wake her, but her brows furrowed and relaxed as if she had subconsciously heard him. He brushed a stray hair from her cheek to the side of her face that seemed to offend him from obstructing his view of her face. –Yes, tomorrow. I can't wait.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 9 – Messin' with Bulma.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**Bulma awoke with a start to a still dark room. Her eyes roved over the shadow painted scene seeing nothing out of place. The glowing face of her clock said 1:23AM. "Are you kidding me?" She grumbled as she fought with her coverlet to fall back into a comfortable sleep.**

**Vegeta's smirk widened as she burrowed back inside her blankets. He had tested her to see how far he could go until she reached consciousness. He had blown softly in her ear as well as run his index finger up her arm a t creeping pace. It wasn't until he spoke to her that she responded, but didn't yet wake. He found he could ask her questions and as far as he knew he received honest replies. She didn't actually wake until he bellowed her name and not the title he had saddled her with.**

**He watched from his seat atop of her dresser as the woman tossed and turned. She was unable to go back to sleep and he knew it. She pounded the bed with both fists and then rose from her bed throwing the bedding away from her and onto the floor. She scooted herself to the edge of the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose before she walked into her bathroom. She left the door open and the glow of the bathroom light spilled into the darkened bedroom. Soon the sounds of water from the shower could be heard and the soft pat of clothing hitting the tiled floor. Bulma stepped into the steady stream of warm water sighing at its warmth and comfort it brought her. She leant her head backward and let the water soak her hair. **

**Steam billowed from the shower and the sweet scents from the soaps and cleansers she used wafted to Vegeta sensitive nose. Somehow he managed to restrain the temptation to peek inside at her nude figure. He was surely going to get that wrinkly old fart of a guardian for this torment. His decision to indulge in the sight of her nude flesh glistening with beads of water…**

**She exited the bathroom covered only in a fluffy lavender towel. Her hair was slick against her scalp and slender neck. The droplets of water sparkled from catching the residual light from the open door. Vegeta heart thrummed in his ears and he felt the beat of it in his throat as he watched the blue haired heiress shuffle through drawers on the opposite side of the room. Luckily he had chosen to distance himself from possible places that she would venture to after her shower. The only thing he didn't account for was the bedroom light. If she needed it or went to turn it on he was screwed.**

**Vegeta felt like a voyeur or one of those perverted men that hid themselves until darkness to emerge and steal women's under garments, but that was until the towel fell from its binding over her breasts. It slipped gracefully over each curve and dip until it pooled at her feet on the floor. He just managed to strangle a gasp at the back of his throat lest he alert Bulma to his presence.**

**He only saw her from the back and what a sight it was. The predator in him crouched to spring, but his rational side tried to subdue the beast within. He wasn't a modest or shy man by any means, but he had never had to hold back before and this made him extremely nervous. Her firm buttocks called to him as his hands ached to draw her hips down upon him. –What the hell is wrong with me? She tried to kill me? …and yet that's what makes her like a forbidden fruit. Such a challenge is too much to pass up.- He mentally whispered the last two sentences.**

**Bulma had redressed into another night shirt and underwear. The others she had gotten wet after exiting the shower. She was now comfortable and felt that she could return to sleep when a dark figure of what was unmistakably a man was standing before her bed.**

**She was too petrified to scream and she was frozen with fear. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and the fact that her intruder was undecipherable made her panic all the more. As if knowing would make the situation any better.**

**The figure remained still as if it had yet to see her. She had half expected whoever was in her room to have pounced on her by now. Suddenly the figure was inches from her and the man's face had become visible in the bathroom's light. "Ve- Ve-Vegeta?" After they name left her lips her mouth hung agape as the man she saw before her couldn't possibly be here… now… and in front of her. "You-You're dead! It's not- It's just not possible!" **

**Bulma stiffened further when his voice surrounded her and echoed off of the walls. "Were you not expecting to see me, woman." The devilish smirk he carried only highlighted his eerily dark features. The shadows behind him danced with his sudden movement making him look every bit the angel of death that he often pretended to be. She couldn't conjure a single rational thought as to why he was here. –No one. No one knew! How could he be here. He's dead!-**

**As if he read her mind he responded. "I am very much dead woman. I can assure you of that. Only you can see, touch, and hear me. To everyone else it would appear that you have gone crazy, so suggest you not tell anyone about my state of being. Not that you would anyway… Murderer." He whispered the last word against her ear with his lips lightly touching her.**

**"What do you want?" He eyes were closed and he voice came out in airy breaths.**

**"What you owe me, woman!" His voice was soft but stern. He grabbed her wrists drawing her up close to his chest. She hung limply in his arms. –She fainted!-**


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 10 – Sobering Reality.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**Bulma squinted her eyes at the invading sunlight and jumped up suddenly remembering what transpired hours ago. She jerked her head left and right searching for the saiyan prince and not seeing him. She rose cautiously from her bed and moved for her closet. The face that greeted her was frightening to say the least. She jumped back in surprise until she realized it was her own reflection in the mirror in the far back of her closet. She flicked on the light and shuffled through her clothes. When she found a pleasing enough outfit she moved over to her bed and laid the outfit on her bed and then moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head.**

**Before her shirt reached the underside of her breasts Vegeta made himself know. "If you want to finish that with me in here, by all means continue." He voice was low and husky as his onyx orbs blazed at her.**

**Bulma swallowed audibly as she released the shirt to fall into place. Vegeta sat in the corner of her room in an arm chair smirking at her as if he knew what her reaction would be. She wanted to turn and run for her life, but in fact the action would be ludicrous for there was no way in any universe where she would be able to out run the saiyan in her room. –So it wasn't a dream… or should I say nightmare.-**

**He held his place and part of him damned himself for halting the show. He half expected for her to run from the room screeching he pathetic human lungs out. She stood there in front of her bed staring back at him as if gauging his next move. She looked him over as she remembered his words from last night. –He doesn't look dead.- Then she noticed the very prominent halo above his head. **

**She couldn't resist and she sniffed at the idea of Vegeta being an angel. The idea was laughable. "Looks like they must have made a mistake." She gestured with a tilt of her head and her eyes to his halo. **

**"Perhaps not and this is your punishment for killing me." He quickly returned as he rose from his perch and walked over to the woman as he assumed she wasn't afraid of him.**

**"If that's the case. Can I send you back and ask for Hell itself instead. I never pegged you for the 'guardian angel' type anyway." **

**"Nice try woman, but you'll have to take that up with Kame." Vegeta chuckled and then explained to her his purpose her and what was expected of her.**

**Bulma had sat down on the end of her bed by the end of his explanation. "Well eff me!" **

**"I don't know if I can, but I'd be willing to find out." He reached for her shoulders with his hands in a suggestive way.**

**She slapped his hands away and glared her deep cerulean eyes at him for daring to try. "No thank you! What was Kame's logic there? If I wanted you dead… and succeeded in your death, why would I want to wish you back? It's a lost cause. You would think that the all knowing guardian of Earth would know this."**

**"Maybe he thinks that the guilt that you feel for ending my life is unbearable and you want to make amends by wishing me back to life." He prodded smiling smugly.**

**Bulma broke out into a fit of giggles as he finished his last sentence. Her laughter took over her body and she could no longer hold herself up and she fell backwards onto the mattress. "Vegeta if I hated you to the point of murder, do you really think I want to wish you back so you can torment me further with your careless and incessant demands. I want that like another hole in the head."**

**"That can be arranged." He growled under his breath too low for her to hear, but suddenly remembered his vow to Kame. –Damn.- "Woman there are other ways to torment you." His voice took on a playful yet sinister note.**

**Her laughter immediately halted and he eyes widened at the realization. "Is that a threat?"**

**"Take it as you will, but at least I know I have the upper hand here." He bounced his dark brows at her as his smug smirk grew in width.**

**"Oh, yeah! Well how so?" She challenged as her powder blue brows knit together and her eyes echoed her challenge.**

**His lips parted and his smile pulled back to reveal his teeth. "It's not like you'll be able to kill me again."**

**"Don't push me, primate. I might just prove you wrong." She snapped at him.**

**"Let me know when you have it figured out." He stretched and feigned boredom.**

**"Will you leave now so I can get dressed?" Her temper began to rise further.**

**He decided to push her further. "If you can remove me for your quarters, certainly." **

**She knew it was a futile effort so she picked up her clothes and stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 11 – These heated moments.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Damn it! How am I going to convince her to… What the HELL am I doing waiting on her to make the choice? I'll convince her one way… or another.- Vegeta snared mentally as he came to the realization that he was the Saiyan prince and he waited for no one. He always got what he wanted.**

**Bulma was fastening the clasp between her breasts to her bra when Vegeta stormed into her bathroom. Her fingers lost their grip on the fasteners as she was backed into a wall in nothing but her underwear. She gulped as she had her face turned away from his. He hands sought out refuge against the wall, but found no grip. **

**Vegeta's eyes ran their heated course over her scantily clad body. They rest upon her face and noticed that her eyes were tightly shut and her blue lashes trembled with the force. He moved his hands to rest on the wall trapping her in between, not that she could escape otherwise.**

**He leant his head in closer to take in her feminine scent. She smelled of a combination of a tart and sweet fruit and his mouth waters slightly as his vision of what she would taste like on his tongue. His tongue slid over his lips as he fought the urge to lick the side of her face.**

**Bulma was tense with shock and from being frightened by the Saiyan's abrupt and unexpected entry. Earlier she had failed to notice her unfinished task of clasping her bra. The sensations she felt from her nude chest pressing uncomfortably against his warm flesh made it all too clear now as the halves of the undergarment hung at her sides like a vest.**

**Vegeta was still shirtless and in his training attire from the time before his death. He noticed Bulma's uncovered chest immediately as he pressed her into the wall. He was warring within himself not to part her thighs and take her as she was. She was witty and brash. Her newfound dark side intrigued him and her being almost completely nude was just the cherry on the cake. His body tensed as he drew in a breath and her sweet enticing scent along with it. When he exhaled his jaw quivered slightly as if not wanting to let go of the addictive smell. **

**Bulma felt his hot breath spread over her neck and cheek. She took her bottom lip into her mouth as the heat trailed across her skin. She stifled a whimper. If the whimper was out of fear or want she wasn't sure, but held it in none the less for each would damn her in his coal black eyes. She released her abused and swollen bottom lip opening her mouth to speak, but was smoothly cut off by the man that hovered over her.**

**"Wish me back woman. Find the balls and wish me to life again." The words came out in a seductive purr against her ear, but it still came out as an order. Whether he knew it or not; or perhaps Bulma's imagination was running away with her, couldn't be determined. His wickedness coiled and writhed in pleasure as he tortured his prey. She shuddered against him and it only heightened the pleasure.**

**Bulma steeled her senses and attempted to push Vegeta away. He wouldn't budge, not that she expected him to, but she had hoped he would get the hint and back off. He didn't. She burned her anger past her fluster and looked him in the eye. BIG Mistake! He ensnared her with his fiery gazed, but she held her resolve. Her azure eyes narrowed at the dead prince. She parted her lips and pulled in a deep breath to speak. Before she got her chance he sealed her mouth in a soul burning kiss. It seemed as if her brought the flames of Hell itself back with him and embodies them into a kiss.**

**Vegeta's willpower had momentarily dissolved and he plundered her sweet mouth. He moved one of his retraining hands to her hair and wove his fingers into place behind her neck bring her deeper into the flames of his passion. He would burn for her… he had burned because of her… he would burn for her again if she asked. This simple act alone was worth the short second trip to Hell.**

**She had fought against him to fall into the swoon of the kiss. She would not be subdued so easily. When he broke the kiss he smirked down at her knowing she enjoyed it even if she was at odds with herself over it. She glared a second death at him as she spoke her icy words with venom. "Are you done?" She scrubbed her mouth with the back of her hand as her features took on a look of pure disgust.**

**He moved back and away from her. He took in the glorious sight of her bare chest before she could scramble to cover herself from his lust filled eyes. "For now, but you will wish me back, woman." His smiled with victory down at her as she seethed back at him** **trying to seem unaffected.**

**"That's nice. Now, GET OUT!" She curtly roared as she picked up from the counter and threw bottle after bottle at him.**

**He chuckled as he dodged the bottles that seemed to come at him in slow motion. He caught everyone and sat them on the opposite end of the counter. "As you wish, woman." He turned to leave, but as he reached the doorway he turned and spared her a sideways smirk. "When this is over you'll want to wish me back." His smirk grew into a full blown sinister smile and then her departed shutting the door softly behind him.**

**Bulma's hands moved restlessly across her chest and she buttoned her bra and quickly threw on a shirt. She placed her palms on either side of her sink as she heaved her breaths. She snapped her head up to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes looked back at her for answers, but found none. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 12 – Damn him to… Oh Wait…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) **_internal conflict/conscience_

**Bulma exited the solitude of her bathroom. She was hell bent on giving the prince a good tongue lashing. Her checks reddened at the thought. –Maybe I'll just chew him out. Damn it, Scratch! Why did you jump on that damned button… at least when he was alive he left me alone for the most… No, no he didn't even then. What's the a-hole's problem?-**

**Vegeta watched as she exited the bathroom. He had no idea what had come over him. Why did he choose to push it that far. -**_Because you want her.- _**He smirked broadly at her as she ventured further into her living quarters.**

**Bulma glared her beautiful blue eyes at the forward saiyan. She noticed he was about to speak she beat him to the metaphorical punch. "GO TO HELL!" She shrilled as she stomped out of her room with the intent to leave the prince behind. Of course she followed her.**

**"I've already been there woman. You saw to that remember?" He chided as he made light of her… their situation.**

**"Why don't you make this easier and pretend you're not here and still in Hell!" She raged as she refused to look back at the man tailing her.**

**"There's no pretending needed there, woman."**

**"GRRR! …or maybe you could disappear for REAL!" She stopped abruptly and Vegeta was half tempted to run into her to incite her anger further.**

**You're the one who needs to stop pretending. Don't try and deny that you didn't enjoy my attentions. I could feel it… taste it…" He leant down next to her ear. "…smell it." His voice rumbled into a seductive purr.**

**Bulma jerked away from the caress of his hot breath on the base of her neck. Her frown cut so deeply into her features it looked as if it were permanent. "I will deny what it untrue. That is a lie and you know it!" She snapped pointing her delicate finger in his face. **

**"That's not what it felt like when you were dueling with your demons and trying so hard not to respond to me. Tell me, woman. Did that weakling ever ignite your fire like I did? Did he make you feel as if Heaven itself swallowed you up? Tell me." His dark ebony eyes held his conviction.**

**His words caught her in a moment of weakness. She was rendered dumb. She struggled to find her words and the ones that rushed to her from her denial came in incomplete thoughts. "You're ridiculous. That is absurd." **

**"Say what you want. Spin your little lies if they make you feel better. However, the truth still remains as well as what I've awoken in you." His expression was impish. He knew he had her cornered, but she wasn't about to admit it to him let alone herself.**

**-Smug asshole!- She turned and continued down the hallway and the stairs. She was headed for her lab. "You more delusional than I thought and this little game you're playing isn't going to work! I will not wish you back!"**

**-We will see.-**

**Hours Later…**

**Vegeta was laying on one of the counters in the lab throwing a spherical part into the air and then catching it before it struck him in the face. It belonged to something that the woman was working on. He palmed the piece when she wasn't looking using his saiyan speed he had readily at his disposal. He was bored and aggravating the woman seemed like the cure. He rose from his spot and set the random part down on the flesh warmed surface before he locked onto his prey. He was about to pounce when the woman's mother breezed into the room.**

**"Oh, darling, I brought you some lunch. You and your father are so alike. You get so invested into a project and loose all track of time. It's a wonder you two don't starve to death." Bunny fussed as she set the covered tray in front of her daughter and right on top of the circuit boards she was soldering. **

**"MOM!" Bulma half shouted and half whined as her project was squished beneath the tray.**

**Mrs. Brief lifted the lid of the tray as she spoke. She seemed to have ignored her daughters protest and continued her small talk with her baby girl.**

**"Oh my, it sure has been quiet with Mr. Vegeta gone hasn't it. You've seemed awfully downhearted too. Don't worry; dear, he'll not be gone too long. Not with a woman like you to come home to."**

**Vegeta knew at that moment how to antagonize the woman and maybe have some fun too. He slunk up behind her as the pair of women exchanged words and pleasantries. Bulma's seemed a bit forced. He was so close now he could feel the warmth radiate from her skin and transfer to his. He blew his breath across the back of her neck. She shuddered in response. –Perfect.- He thought as he took his actions further.**

**-Damn that man. What's he up to?- Those were the last thoughts that came to mind once Vegeta made his intentions know. She stifled a gasp as he ran his thumbs up her thighs. Bulma's mother stood on the other side of the counter from her offspring so though Vegeta was invisible she wouldn't have been able to see what was going on if he was not. **

**His thumbs caught the edges of her skirt and hitched it up to her hips. She gulped but continued her conversation with her mother. He nuzzled the back of her neck as he took in her alluring scent. His hands traveled up the sides of her hips to her ribs tickling her slightly.**

**Bulma involuntarily jerk as a response to his actions. Her mother didn't seem to notice as she tittered on about this and that. He repeated the path from her thighs to ribs and back again several times before they ventured to her breasts and lingered there.**

**She could hold back the strangled noise that came from the back of her throat. She desperately tried to play it off as a cough. Her mother bought it.**

**"Bulma, gracious, here drink this down." Bunny said as she handed her daughter the drink. As she took the drink in one hand she elbowed the unsuspecting and occupied prince in the rib. He grunted at the blow though it caused him no pain.**

**She drank a sip and then set the glass down. Vegeta trailed his fingers around the curve of her bosom before he took them in his palms. He kneaded them and did his best and his worst to coax her attention away from her mother and onto him. He succeeded. **

**She was almost lost to the feeling of his warm hands when her mother's voice brought her back to reality. "I know that you miss him dear, but like I said he'll be here." Bunny said mistaking her daughter moans for groans.**

**"I don't miss him, mother! Trust me." She said as if she intended the statement for Vegeta as well.**

**"Alright dear, but remember opportunity only knocks once." Bunny smiled broadly and then disappeared out of the door.**

**-Bullshit!- Bulma mentally roared. –He's constantly beating down the damn door!-**

**"You should listen to your mother, woman. Give in." He whispered into her hair.**

**"Never! Can I be alone please, you prick?" She screamed at him as she stood and moved away from him.**

**"Fight it while you still can. Soon you'll be seeing things my way." He said as he complied with her demands. He got what he wanted so he may as well humor her. He licked his lips savoring the taste of her sweet skin.**

**"Don't be so sure, Bud!" She screamed at his retreating back. –What's happened to him? He become a walking 'hard on'!- **

*****A/N: This was spawned from Emm (TwitardGirl/on DA or Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever. She was aewsome enough to be my muse and I thank her. I love you Emm.*****


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 13 – You're really going to do it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) **_ internal conflict/conscience_

**The Next Day…**

**Bulma was tinkering with another project. She had tucked her tongue between her teeth at the corner of her mouth in concentration. Why ever did she use screws so tiny on this thing was beyond her. –This is definitely redesign worthy!-**

**"Honey! Not at the kitchen table!" Her mother scolded as she sat breakfast before her daughter.**

**She hefted a sigh in defeat and encapsulated the small electronic. She ate her breakfast peacefully as she stared out the window where the Capsule ship once sat. –Where is he?- She hadn't seen her 'guardian demon' at all since that escapade with her in the lab. –Could it be? Could he really be gone?- She very much doubted that was the case. He had most likely found another means of entertainment.**

**In a flash Goku sat before her smiling like the cat that ate the canary. The silence was soon interrupted by a painful sounding moan from his stomach as it protested its discomfort. "Hi, Bulma. You wouldn't have any extra would you?"**

**Wordlessly she slid her plate over to her childhood friend. She had already eaten her fill and her mother always made way more than she could eat. He pounced on the meal before her hand had time to leave the plate. She pulled her hand to her face and sarcastically inspected to make sure all digits were accounted for.**

**"Oh, Goku! How nice to see you. It's been a while since we've had a young handsome man around the house." Bunny giggled as Bulma groaned. "Why don't I fix you some more breakfast, hmm? You've always got such a healthy appetite too…"**

*****Vegeta watched as the younger man ate rapidly at the table in front of the woman. He saw another perfect opportunity to punish her. He came up behind Bulma and began to tease her as he had before, but before he could get too far she reached behind her back and grabbed his goods. His breath hitched in his throat as her warm hand upon him. He immediately stopped his actions as she cupped him. She massaged him by lightly squeezing and fondling him through his spandex shorts. When he could stand it no more and his short became uncomfortable as his member strained against the material only then did he jump away from her as he had been scalded. She hadn't hurt him. The reason for his retreat was out of surprise. She had grabbed him and gently squeezed in such an intimate way and it surprised him.*****

**Goku continued eating and he was none the wiser of what happened. "So, Bulma, have you heard anything on Vegeta… like when he's gonna be back or anything?" He said with a mouth half full of food.**

**Bulma swallowed hard before she spoke. "I'm not real sure when he's going to return, Goku."**

**"Oh well then. Be sure to send him over when he returns, kay?" Goku said after he finished several servings of Mrs. Briefs cooking. He placed his index and middle finger on the center of his forehead and waved goodbye. Then as quickly as he had come he was gone.**

*****Idea Partially Credited t****o ****Cara2012*********

**She stood from the table and then followed the well worn path to her lab. When she entered the room she shed her lab coat and removed the capsule that held her side project and sat them on her desk. She shut down her computers and then turned off the lights as she walked back to the door. When she opened the door to leave Vegeta was blocking her egress and his black orbs danced merrily in amusement as a smile crept into his face. "Care to finish what you've started?" His breathing was slightly ragged and it was then that Bulma realized her mistake. She had pushed him a little too far.**

**"Uhgh! " She shivered in mock disgust. "How come whenever your hands are roving all over my body I feel like I'm experiencing a form of reverse necrophilia? Vegeta, you're dead." Her eyes drifted downward as if implying…**

**"WHAT? I am not FLACID!" He yelled out at her indecency his straining shaft almost forgotten. He then changed gears. "How about I give you a demonstration, woman?" His sultry tones caressed her ears. His eyes took on a look of pure carnal predation. **

**"Whoa, no! Not happening!" She backed up into the darkened room as he advanced on her. –Think, Bulma, think! How am I going to get myself out of this situation?- **

**"It looks like you bit off more than you can chew this time." His voice came to her in husky tones as his body pressed hers into a counter. "I told you, woman. You'll want to wish me back by the time this is over. Do you remember?" He leant and spoke softly into her ear.**

**In a swift action he grabbed her hips and hefted her up onto the countertop. He spread her legs before she had a chance to clinch them shut, not that it would have kept him out. Her ran his hands from her knees to her thighs and back down. With each pass he came closer and closer to his goal.**

**He was almost at the hem of her panties when she spoke. "Alright!" She didn't know what else to do, but concede.**

**Her shrill voice startled them both as the echo bounced off the lab's walls. He stopped and looked at her in confusion. -Did she just agree to…- As much as he tried to conceal his shock she could see plainly written on his face even in the faint light that drifted in from the hallway.**

**"I'll do it…" She delicately whispered sounding defeated.**

**He wasn't expecting this. He had won. He couldn't find the joy that came with victory as he watched her drop her gaze in submission. He would swear that he might… no he wasn't feeling guilt. **

**Vegeta was too lost in his thoughts to here Bulma call out his name several times after she noticed he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. To Bulma he had just been playing a torturous game… He wasn't serious about bedding her, was he? Vegeta was so confused. This had started out as a game and nothing more, but now he found himself wanting to finish it. He wanted to bury himself in her. Where had all of this changed so drastically?**

**"…are you listening? The least you can do is pay attention since you've shanghaied me into doing this!" She growled her distaste as she pushed his hands off of her thighs. Vegeta growled at her and put them back.**

**"Okay then how do you want this to begin?" He rumbled the question into a purr. Vegeta's mind and other parts were still focused on sex. His instinct to mate was for the majority in control. **

**Bulma's mind however was resigned to giving him what she thought he really wanted, his life. She switched to scientific mode and she began her planning in order to get the desired effect. "Well first I need to get past you to turn the lights back on…"**

**"Fine and then…." Vegeta agreed he was still a little confused, okay she like the lights on. He shrugged mentally in response.**

**"I need to fire the computer systems back up. That will take some time… a few minutes or so… the programming…" She spoke more to herself than the prince. She seemed to be going down a mental list of what had to be done and as she spoke aloud she was mentally checking off the completed task. **

**-So she wasn't talking about… What the… What is she talking about then?- He almost fell on his face once he realized that it wasn't sex she was referring to and he had to confirm that his suspicions were correct. "What are you going on about, woman?" He snapped as his disappointment rose to the surface.**

**"Oh… You did want me to find the dragon balls for you correct? I'll need the radar for that… I'll have to fabricate a new one since the old one blew up with Namek… before it was wished back." -Wasn't that what he really wanted? All of this torture to bully her into finding the dragon balls and wishing him back that's what it was for, right?-**


	14. Chapter 14

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 14 – fighting like cats and monkeys?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ internal conflict/conscience_**

***Dream Sequence***

**Bulma rubbed her eyes with her palms. For some reason she just couldn't manage to get the program to sync with the new 'dragon radar'. In her frustration she threw the device across the room and lo and behold' the damn thing began to work. She walked over to where the radar landed and picked it up. She clicked the plunger a couple of times and it seems to be functioning as designed. "Well I'll be… It just needed a little love."**

**"You know, woman, there's something else in here that can used a 'little love'." Bulma froze as Vegeta's voice reverberated off the walls. She wasn't going to be a coward. She was Bulma freakin' Brief. As she faced the direction in which the voice had come from she saw nothing and no one, but he father's cat lying on the workbench grooming itself.**

**"That's funny. I could have sworn-" She mumbled to herself before she was surprised.**

**"Sworn what? You shouldn't swear, woman." The cat mock berated the blue haired woman. Her mouth hung open in shock not from the fact that the cat not only spoke, but also it had Vegeta's voice.**

**Kitty Vegeta jumped down from his perch on the work bench and stretched his paws out in front of him releasing his claws in the process and he arched his back to release any tension. The cat recovered and pranced up to Bulma's legs and rubbed up against them weaving in out of her calves. Kitty Vegeta purred. Bulma felt the vibrations through the cat's chest against her calf.**

**Bulma quickly jumped away from the cat and left the lab to go up to her room. She was more tired than the thought. She fell face first into her bed and sunk in. She hadn't even bothered with undressing.**

**She heard purring in her ear and turned coming face to face with the dreaded dark cat. "Wake up, woman." The cat mewled in Vegeta's voice and then it batted her nose.**

***End Dream Sequence***

**Bulma woke with a start with her father's cat again in her face. "Woman, WAKE UP! Is the radar finished yet?" She reeled backwards away from the purring cat and knocking over a pail of screws effectively scaring the cat off the work table where she had been sleeping and out of the lab.**

**She scrubbed her eyes with her fists. Vegeta spoke as he placed a warm palm on her shoulder to give her a nudge since she hadn't responded. She jumped in surprise at his touch. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were that damn cat again…"**

**Vegeta quirked his brow in confusion, but quickly shook it off. There was work to be done if he wanted to be wished back to life. "Woman. The radar?" He growled impatiently.**

**Bulma licked her dry lips and then blow out a breath. She scooted back over to where she had originally been seated and collected the finished radar and then presented it to Vegeta. "Here ya go, bigshot!" She grumbled as she shoved the device into his hands. **

**She stood from her chair and moved for the door, but before she could reach the threshold she was reeled back against a hard warm chest by a strong grip on her lab coat. The heat from his body was welcomed against her back and she imagined for a moment what it would be like to lean her head against shoulder and have him snake his arms around her waist.**

**Her visions danced to the more erotic as she thought of the scenarios that would lead her to unrestrained bliss. Visions of him pressing her against a worktable swiping the contents to the floor and ravaging her where anyone could walk in and see them in the throes of passion. Fevered sweat slicked skin slapping together in a harmonic rhythm that had been conducted since procreation began. She wanted it all; the raw incarnate depths of lust's finest wet dream.**

**She heard nothing of what he had said prior to this point. She had been too wrapped up in her fantasies to realize that he had even spoken a word. "…if I'm to find these relics." His brows were 'v'ed as he looked down at the woman. –Had she even heard me?-**

**The inky dark depths called her back to her daydreams. She mentally slapped herself as she realized what she had been thinking. –Oh my… with Vegeta! No no no no no no no no!- He stared at her piercing her as if….**

**He was waiting for some kind of response to his statement. Whether it be an affirmative or a rip tide of rants and bitching fits. She said nothing and he searched her eyes for a clue as to why she refused to answer him. He leant in just a fraction closer and the spicy scent of her arousal hit him like a hit from Kakarott in the gut. –Why would she…- He tried his damnedest to shake of his echoing arousal. **

**He cleared his throat and he tried to regain his bearings. "Did you hear me woman." His voice came out a little huskier than he'd liked, but she didn't seem to notice.**

**She blinked rapidly and then looked at him with puzzled eyes. They danced on the borders of lust and rational thought. "I'm sorry. You were saying?" She feigned that she had been listening all along, but Vegeta knew better.**

**He rolled his dark eyes and took in a deep breath and huffed it back out. "You're going to come with me since you got me into this mess to begin with and I'll take no argument from you, woman!" He stated firmly and he narrowed his eyes at her. He tried his best and still it took a great effort to forget her overpowering aroma and the effect that she was having on his loins. His stainless steel resolve snapped back into place and he released the hold he had forgotten he had on her. "We'll be leaving in the morning. Pack the appropriate equipment and rations." His stoic façade showed none of his inner turmoil as he gave out his instructions. He then left the lab before she had a chance to utter any sort of rebuttal. **

**She turned with her back facing the doorway about to let loose a mile long rant when he popped his spiky head back into the open threshold. "…and woman. Keep your load light because I'll not be your bag boy on this search."**

**-Arrogant monkey ASSHOLE!-**


	15. Chapter 15

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 15 – On the Hunt.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ internal conflict/conscience_**

**Bulma's frown deepened as she raced along the bumpy terrain on her hover bike. It was still dark outside even though it was already early morning. The cool air that rushed to meet her soft skin to become as gooseflesh thus reminding her of her early morning wakeup call she had received courtesy of the Saiyan prince. Oh, she was still pissed.**

***FLASHBACK***

**"…alright woman. This is the final time I'm going to ask you to rise your sorry carcass out of that bed." The prince threatened and then watched for movement or a reply.**

**When no reply came save for soft snores and evil smile lit his shadowed face. "I guess we get to do this the hard way." He chuckled evilly as he cracked his knuckles.**

**He stalked up to her bed and yanked the coverlet from the bed. Bulma still didn't stir even when he scooped his arms underneath her and lifted her from the bed's warm embrace. Vegeta too several long stride until he stopped and then dropped his cargo mercilessly into the frigid water of the overflowing bathtub.**

**Bulma bolted from the water spitting and sputtering until she could regain her breath to sheik at the offender. She ranted and cursed as the saiyan in the room with her laughed himself sick at her misfortune. "Now that you've bathed you can meet out front in ten minutes."**

***END FLASHBACK***

**Vegeta flew over head impatiently. The woman was moving at a crawling pace on the vehicle she rode. He offered to carry her so that they could get from ball to ball in a timely matter, but she screamed unintelligible curses in his face that involved him drinking 'Drano' or shoving a pineapple somewhere unpleasant. Vegeta laughed as he recalled the expression she held once she burst up from the cold bath he tossed her in. **

**He stopped every so often to watch her creep across the dessert at an ants pace until it looked as if she was about to reach the horizon the he would race to catch her with little effort. When he got bored he'd blast the rocky outcrops that shot out and towered like pillars. When her first began this assault on the landscape he had frighten Bulma and almost cause her to crash the confounded contraption that she was riding.**

**"Listen here, you underdeveloped twerp on a monkey, cut that shit OUT!" The miniature speck Bulma yelled up at Vegeta. He was up high enough to look comical on the ground below yet somehow her loud mouth was able to produce such a racket that he could hear her from all of the way up here.**

**In an instant with the use of his super speed he was on the ground and stalking his way up to her. "You were saying, woman?"**

**"Uh… yea, there's a dragon ball close by and I thought you should know." She was caught off guard by his sudden presence before her. Then she steeled her posture and her words as she let loose her frustration. "With all of your blasting and explosions you might as well kiss your sorry ass back to otherworld!" She snapped back.**

**"Well then, where is it?" He half laughed half demanded.**

**Bulma's face morphed into a sinister grin as she looked up from the dragon radar in her palm. "You should know." Her smile grew darkened as she pointed to the mountain of rubble that was formerly an erect tower of rock. "It's in there your royal hind-ass."**

**"You're lying…" He weakly challenged the blue haired woman. He looked from her face and to the devastation he had caused. Somewhere in all of that mess was one of the dragon balls. –Damn it!-**

**"Oh, I wish I were. Well, I guess I'll just wait here and-"**

**"What-Woman get your ass up and help me find this thing or-"**

**"Or you'll what exactly? Vegeta, look at the pile of boulders over there and now look at me. What is it exactly that you expect me to do about that? You're the one with the muscle power here not me. Besides… I'm done with cleaning up after you! You broke it so you fix it! You're the one that wants to find the dragon balls so badly, just consider me management." She ranted and maintained her seat on her upon her parked hover bike.**

**"FINE! Just tell me where I need to look for the blasted ball!" Can you do that much, or is a menial task too hard for you?" He baited her as he waited for either a large scale bitch fest or a direction of where to look for the magical orb.**

**She narrowed her blue eyes dangerously at him. "Look under the medium pile of rock to the left next to the giant freaking crater! You can't miss it!" She growled.**

**Vegeta grunted as he sniffed his distaste and stomped away towards the massive pile of rubble. Bulma sat on her bike and watched him for a few hours as he sifted through the rough debris. He chunked the larger boulders out into the distance to clear room for his prolonged search. **

**Bulma was now lying prone on her back on the seat of her immobile bike and the boredom was driving her to the brink of insanity. She removed her forearm from in front of her eyes and a bright glint caught her eye. –What… It's the dragon ball!- She quickly cupped her hands over her mouth to hold in a squeal of delight.**

**She jumped off of her bike and meandered over to where Vegeta was chunking smaller rocks out of the way and didn't turn to acknowledge her as she approached. –This is good. He doesn't even care that I'm here.- She casually walked over to where the glint had come from and sat down beside the location of the confirmed ball. Luckily she had decided to bring her pack and sat it directly on top of it. She shook her head at what she was thinking and was about to announce that she had found the ball and their search here was over, but Vegeta had a talent for ruining her mood.**

**"Woman, why can't you do 'nothing' back where you came from? I can hear your annoying breathing from here…" He rasped in frustration without turning to face her. His patience was waning from the monotonous task and this only add to the prince's testy mood.**

**"Fine, you ass!" She screamed back as she palmed the ball and tucked into her bag. She walked over to her bike and started it up.**

**"…and where do you think you're going?" He asked in aggravated curiosity.**

**"This woman will 'back to where she came from'… and do NOTHING! Let me know when you've found the dragon ball, will you?" She yelled over her shoulder as she sped away to find a place to 'camp' for the night. –I'll just let that bastard search all night for the damned thing and then when we go back in the morning I'll just miraculously find it on my first pass.- Her wicked smile could have frightened children… or even Krillin.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 16 – Frustration builds… Darn that Kami!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ *internal conflict/conscience*_**

**Bulma lay in her double bed fast asleep. The sheets were bunched around her body only covering parts of her legs and thighs. She went to sleep with her smug victory playing on her sensual mouth and it was still firmly in place. Vegeta took her appearance in as he stopped at what he assumed was her room as he was coming from the shower.**

**He hadn't managed to find the blasted dragon ball. He would put the woman to work tomorrow. He wouldn't dare admit that he needed her help. He would play it off in having her look for the ball as well it would be found sooner. His ebony eyes followed every rise and dip of her exposed skin. It called to him and he was too willing to answer.**

**He moved to the foot of the bed and crawled up between her legs. He had to taste her skin and dipped his head to place hot kisses up her thighs as he climbed forward. She grasped heatedly, but did not wake. She voluntarily parted her legs to allow him to be closer. He jumped his kisses up from her thighs to her stomach pulling her shirt up at he moved upwards to her breasts. A sleepy moan of pleasure escaped her mouth in a soft and breathy pant. He slipped the shirt over her arms and threw it to the side of the bed. His eyes recorded the sight of her bare torso for future reference. He took one of her pert mounds into his hand and slowly massaged it as he licked the other's nipple causing it to pebbled and harden under his attentions. He nipped the nub gently with his teeth and he could vaguely hold his restraint to bite down.**

**He was now embedded in her warmth below the only barrier that remained were her panties. He rocked slowly back and forth moving his erection against the slick satin material of the undergarment. His precum was starting to seep through and comingle with her wetness. She mewled and her brow tensed as her body reveled in the feeling he was bestowing upon her. Vegeta was at the pentacle of his arousal and moved his hands lithely down her sides. She arched her body as his fingers crossed over her ribs and pressed her sopping heat harder against his straining groin. He tucked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and was grinning wickedly as he began to tug them downward. **

**(Vegeta!) Came the elderly voice of the withered Earth guardian.**

**-Damn it! Of all the fucking bad timing…- (What is it you want old man? This better be IMPORTANT!) Vegeta was beyond pissed.**

**(I can't allow you to proceed with this woman… *ahem* …not like this.) Kami said through the mental link nervously. Who knew green men could blush.**

**Vegeta began to shake with fury and his action caused "mmm's and ah's" to escape Bulma's lush pink lips. This only frustrated him further though she was unaware of what she was doing to him. (What? There's some fucking fine print for you! You can do whatever, say whatever, but you can't hurt her and you can't fuc-)**

**Sweat beaded on Kami's brow as Vegeta words entered his mind and he had to do something quick or one of the safely guarded rules would be broken. It was a well know rule that the living mustn't sleep with the dead. (That's enough, Vegeta. Complete your task… get wished back and-)**

**A demonic smile crossed the saiyan warrior's face. (That's right… and when I am amongst the living again you better count your blessings and hope that I don't return to your look out to absolve you of you under deserved long life) **

**Vegeta withdrew his body from Bulma with much reluctance. She was none the wiser that anything that happened save for the whimpering at the absence of his warmth and touch. He left the room and the small capsule house and went back to the pit where he had been looking for the dragon ball.**

**The next morning Bulma puzzled at her lack of clothing, but shrugged it off for she had been know to shed her clothing during the course of the night. After her shower and she encapsulated the small house for transport she traveled out to the site where Vegeta was sure to still be searching for the missing dragon ball. She smirked devilishly but dropped it when the clearly agitated saiyan turned and faced her. There was something definitely off about his demeanor. He said nothing as he gave her a once over and then returned to moving rocks and boulders out of the way in his desperate search.**

**Bulma almost felt bad… almost. The creep deserved it… although he hadn't been much of a creep in the dream that she had about him last night. She shivered in delight as she thought back on the fantasy. She shook the mental image of the very sexual creature from her dreams away and retrieved the dragon ball from her back pack and tucked it close to her body and quietly placed it where he was sure to find it. **

**She went to a nearby large boulder and climbed on top of it and sat down on its top. She pulled out her portable e-pad and began typing away and drawing schematics of the new ideas for potential projects in the future. Just because the over grown monkey pulled her away from the lab didn't mean that she had to stop working.**

**Vegeta looked over in the blue haired beauty's direction and quirked his lip as he remembered her pants and moans from last night. He almost had her at his disposal. -That damned Namek! I'm going to kill that wrinkly old bastard when I'm alive again.- Vegeta was so wrapped up in his mental rant that he almost chunked the dragon ball that he held in his hand.**

**"You found it, Vegeta!" Bulma squealed in feigned surprise.**

**Vegeta was just as surprised as he looked at the ball. His surprise soon gave way to anger as her narrowed his eyes at Bulma. "With no thanks to a lazy woman."**

**"Well if you hadn't been such an ass I might have helped you. You should have sought after them on your own anyway! You would find them just as fast, if not faster, without me." She growled defensively.**

**"Well let's hurry up and get this over with. Get on that ridiculous contraption and let's begin the search for the others." Vegeta snapped back.**

**"As you wish, 'your majesty'." Said Bulma with her words laced with sarcasm and venom as she hopped on her hover bike. He tossed her the ball, she stowed it back in her pack, and then they were off to find the next one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 17 – Whose plan was this again?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _*internal conflict/conscience*_**

**It had been two days since they had begun the dragon ball hunt and already they had six of the yellow-orange orbs in their possession. As of late Vegeta became more and more standoffish. Bulma had tried many times to talk to him and every attempt at conversation failed. She had begun to worry about him because she caught him a time or two arguing with himself when he was alone. Both times had been after they had been rather close and she almost got a civil conversation out of him. He never said anything to the 'other person' in front of her and for that she was thankful.**

**She checked the radar one more time to make sure they were on course as she sped along on her hover bike. –What? The damned thing's moving!- She stomped on the break and fishtailed into a stop. –Damn you! I don't think so!- She was too anxious for this trip to be over with and nothing and no one was going to get in the way of it's completion.**

**Vegeta caught up with her as she kicked the bike into a higher gear and sped off into a different direction. "What are you doing? I thought we were going after the last dragon ball! We don't have time for your side trips!" He yelled at her over the rev of the engine.**

**"Trust me, Vegeta; I have no desire to prolong this farce any longer than I have to. For you information, you pompous son of a monkey, I am going after the next ball! It's not my fault that it's changed course!" The agitation in her tone grew with each word she spoke.**

**"Damn it! It's getting too far ahead!" Bulma screamed as she topped out the speed of her hover bike.**

**His agitation rose to match hers and he growled his frustration. "Woman, where are the dragon balls that we've collected?" **

**Her suspicious eyes met his for an instant and then returned to the fast moving terrain in front of her. "They're in my pack! Why?" She said as she gestured to the bag strapped to her back.**

**Without another word he flew above her and snatched her off of her bike. She screamed as he took her by the waist and pulled her into the air with him. She watched her unmanned bike crash into a boulder as they rose higher into the sky. "What are you doing?" She yelled in his face as she kicked her legs ferociously.**

**Soon she grew tired and stilled her flailing movements once she found it was no use to struggle in the Saiyans stronger than iron grasp. "We'll find the ball much faster this way. Which direction, woman?" He ordered her and Bulma glared evilly as she pointed out the direction in which they needed to follow the dragon ball.**

**Vegeta cradled Bulma in his arms as they flew through the air. "It's just on the other side of this ridgeline." Bulma spoke in Vegeta's ear so that she could be heard over the blare of the wind. Her warm breath tickled his ear and Vegeta fought the tingle that she indecently shot down his spine. Now was not the time and he definitely didn't want the withered guardian's voice in his head again. He didn't want to hear the old screech's voice telling him about the special part of Hell that awaited him if he went though with his darkest thoughts in which Bulma was his paramour. He growled at the thought of the old man's grating voice interrupting his heated moment with the woman days ago.**

**Bulma mistook his growl of frustration for impatience and thought it best to try and appease him. "We're almost on top of it. Just a little closer and we should be able to see who or what has the ball." Vegeta said nothing as he glanced at her through his peripheral vision and then stared straight ahead.**

**They neared what looked to be a small craft with a chubby passenger. Vegeta saw the offender before she had a chance to point them out. He increased his speed tenfold and all Bulma could do was burry her face in Vegeta's warm neck as the force of the wind ripped at her hair. Her quick warm puffs of breath against his neck made it hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand but he quickly blocked out her actions.**

**The other craft seemed to gain unholy speed and flew almost out of Vegeta's sight. He couldn't go any faster for fear that he would kill Bulma from lack of oxygen and the g forces she wasn't acclimated to could as well. Fortunately who they were following couldn't go any faster either and remained within his sight. Bulma cinched herself closer trying her best to siphon some of his warmth. The cold air around her was chilling her to the bone and making her shiver.**

**Soon the familiar sight of Kami's look out came into view and Vegeta cursed under his breath as their quarry zoomed upward to the height of the bowl like structure. He could only follow the other's lead and travel along the ivory pillar to the precipice where Kami himself was sure to be waiting. –Damned old man!- He mentally growled as he continued his flight to the top with Bulma in tow.**

**Vegeta shot up past the rim of the lookout and flew over the edge to the middle where he landed behind the man that gave them a run for their money or dragon balls rather. He set Bulma on her feet but she still clung to him in a desperate attempt to warm herself with the assistance of his body. He pulled away from her to approach the unknown man that had taken what was to be their final ball. He reached his arm out roughly grabbing his shoulder and then spun the man around to face him.**

**The man yelped in fright as she ominous Saiyan snatched his attention. "That's quite enough!" Kami's voice carried into the lookout's courtyard. Bulma and Vegeta's heads snapped in Kami's direction as his voice announced his presence.**

**"Ah, Mr. Po Po. I see you had no trouble getting them to follow-" Kami began to be interrupted by both Bulma and Vegeta in unison. **

**"Mr. Po Po? You mean you planned this?" Their voices rose to a deafening level.**

**Kami chuckled in his elderly tone. "How else was I supposed to get you here?"**

**"You could have asked." Bulma grumbled as Vegeta crossed his arms regally and 'hmphed' as if to agree with her statement.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 18– Time and Peril**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ *internal conflict/conscience*_**

**"Ah, Mr. Po Po. I see you had no trouble getting them to follow-" Kami began to be interrupted by both Bulma and Vegeta in unison. **

**"Mr. Po Po? You mean you planned this?" Their voices rose to a deafening level.**

**Kami chuckled in his elderly tone. "How else was I supposed to get you here?"**

**"You could have asked." Bulma grumbled as Vegeta crossed his arms regally and 'hmphed' as if to agree with her statement.**

**The prince grew impatient after several minutes and voiced his displeasure. "Enough of this inane blabber! Give her the seventh ball and let her wish me back to life!" **

**"Mr. Po Po?" Bulma screamed in surprise as she saw the stubby man holding the final ball.**

**"What is this? Stop fooling around and give us the ball!" Vegeta rasped as his aggravation and impatience grew.**

**"All in due time. I trust you have retrieved all of the others?" Kami asked as he questioned the surly pair.**

**"Yes, we have them here." Bulma said as she took off her pack. She squatted down to he knees unzipping and opening the bag. Inside six yellow-orange red starred balls glistened in the rays of the sun.**

**Kami read both Vegeta and Bulma's minds and hearts. They still weren't where they needed to be. -Stubborn fools! Desperate times come for desperate measures.- The guardian thought to himself. **

**"Mr. Po Po, if you would please." Kami's eyes darted to the bag that held the six almost glowing orbs. **

**Mr. Po Po approached Bulma and took the pack from her grasp and placed the seventh ball inside with the others. "W-What? Why are you taking them? I thought you wanted Vegeta wished back!" She shouted in confusion as dumpy dark man disappeared. **

**"Stop your screeching, wench! I've had enough of your harping and nasally voice to last a lifetime!" Vegeta shot his head in Bulma's direction and ranted his annoyance. A few days with her and he was on edge from her taunting close proximity and his lack of physical release.**

**Bulma's face flood red with anger and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the Saiyan who dared to speak to her in such a way. "Really? 'My' voice is annoying? Have you heard yourself lately? All you do is bitch and whine about how you're not a 'Super Saiyan' and how you need to be wished back to life so that you can continue your training! I'm sick of you droning on and on! I'm sick of YOU!" She had worked herself into a frenzy and she was heaving her breaths. She soon caught her breath from her previous tirade and then continued her rant. "You know! I don't think that this 'wench' wants to wish you back! I did attempt to kill you; after all I did try to kill you!"**

**Vegeta stomped up to Bulma and bared his teeth. "You WILL wish me back WOMAN! Wait? 'Tried' to kill me? I don't have this halo over my head as a fashion statement. You tried and succeeded!" He roared in rage causing the veins in his forehead and neck to bulge under his unrestrained anger. -You're so lucky that I can't kill you!-**

**Bulma fought the corner of her lip from rising in mirth and the laughter that threatened to bubble up. –If he only knew that it was my father's cat that offed him.- She laughed internally.**

**They stood there staring with equal fury into each other's eyes as they fought to calm their breaths. Kami thought it best to intervene before the situation turned grim. "It so happens that I have training for you Vegeta; and for you Bulma I have a task. Both must be completed before I allow you the use of the dragon balls." Kami layed out his terms in a even but stern tone.**

**"I'm not listening to you anymore, old man. Hand over the dragon balls so that I can be wished back and continue my 'own' training. Every time you chose to open your mouth pushes me farther and farther behind." Vegeta loudly spoke his disagreement. He was tired of this and being told what he was going to do. He'd done what the old Namek wanted and now it was time to receive which was rightfully his.**

**"I'm sorry you feel that way, but there is no arguing against this. You either abide by my wishes or go back to other world." Kami spoke and was resolute in his offer.**

**Bulma could only stare on at Vegeta as he rudely spoke to the guardian of Earth. She crossed her arms in a very Vegetaesq manner as her offense to the treatment of Earth's overseer. "Kami, you might as well send the dark prince back to other world because I'm not wishing you back and that's final!" She closed her eye and pointed her nose upward as she snobbishly 'hmphed'.**

**"That's it! You will obey me 'and that's final!" The guardian yelled at the two. -Oh, Yemma, give me strength.- "Mr. Po Po?" Kami called and the dark stubby man reappeared.**

**"Yes, Kami?" The man spoke gently.**

**"Please escort Bulma to the 'Pendulum Room of Time and Space'. I'm going to speak with the Saiyan in private." Kami asked in smooth and even tones.**

**"Hey, She's not going anywhere! She's got work to do! …Are you listening to me old man?" Vegeta barked and became irate in the guardians presence as Bulma was lead away.**

**The Earth guardian's patience was being tested this day and this was bringing the long forgotten part of him back to the surface. Yes he would have to yet again purge himself of evil if this kept up for too much longer. "Hold your tongue and listen carefully for I will only explain this once. There is a room here called the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' you can use the room to train in for a day and the training in this room will be the equivalent to a year one Earth within its walls." Kami spoke with unyielding authority.**

**Vegeta's eyes widened at what he thought the Earth Namek had said. –No! That can't be…- "I will not be put in a room with that woman for one year! I would never get any training done-I mean it would be a waste of time with her there. I mean-" He stuttered his words and let loose Freudian slips left and right. **

**Kami chuckled at the Saiyan's discomfort and figured he would let the young warrior off. "She is going to a different room of time. The room she is visiting serves to place the individual in the past, present or future of any place. The sights, sounds, and smells seem real enough, but in reality it is a mere illusion. Now come this way and you can get on with your training." Kami spoke as he lead the prince to the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 19 – Time and Training.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

Bulma followed behind Mr. Po Po and was guided to a dark room. She politely was ask to stand in the center of the under lit room. She complied with the kind man's request as she walked deeper into the room. The doorway melted into the shadowed walls behind her disappeared and escaped her notice as she took in her surroundings with wonder filled eyes. The expansive room seemed to extend on in infinite seclusion due to the equal darkness of the blackened walls. The only way that she could tell where they began through the gloom was from the illuminated runes and symbols carved into them. As her eyes adjusted to the light devoid room around her she was slowly able to make out what the symbols were. There were numbers on the walls and they were equally spaced around the circular room. She looked at the floor where she stood and noticed that she was standing on a large clock face. A large pendulum bob swung over head at a lazy pace and large bronzed, heavy looking weights hung suspended by unseen cables just above the lire that held the pendulum. What actually fastened the pendulum itself in place and held it aloft she couldn't tell through the shadows. The echoing clicks and the grinding of gears were almost hypnotic and threatened to lure her into a calm trance as it soothed her. She closed her tired deep blue eyes and rocked slowly with the rhythm of the dull beats from the invisible mechanical parts.

"This room controls the past, present, and future of any place in anytime. Kami as ask me to show you some events of the past as well as what your potential futures could be. He thinks that it would be to your benefit if you were gifted with this opportunity." Her attention was drawn away by Mr. Po Po's voice as he addressed her. "Are you ready, Ms. Bulma?"

Bulma's curiosity soon wore off and the reason for her presence in this room was again in her thought and she found the whole situation to her distaste. "I don't see why I should have to do this. I'm not wishing him back!" She whined.

Mr. Po Po hated to be the barrier of bad news, but he was left with no other alternative. "I'm sorry, Ms. Bulma. Kami specifically instructed me to make sure you did as he has asked and if you refused he would leave the Saiyan prince to roam the Earth should you refuse. Since you are the only person that is able to see him aside from Kami and myself you would most likely be stuck with the Saiyan either way. Do you really want that or are you ready to do what you must?"

Bulma release a heavy breath before she firmly spoke. "Yes, sir. I'm ready."

Mr. Po Po triggered the necessary controls and moved her across space and time to her destination. To the outsider it would only appear as if she had faded into the darkness that held this room secluded in prominent hues of black.

Kami showed Vegeta to a large arched door that kept the hyperbolic room on the other side. As they stood before the door Kami explained in greater depth what the saiyan warrior cold expect during his time within its wall. "You will be in this room for twenty four hours Earth time on this side. Once this door is shut it will not reopen until that time has passed. On this inside it will seem as if a year has passed and you yourself will age a year's time within under normal circumstance, however you're dead and won't have to worry about that happening." Kami chuckle at his own joke. "There is a warning I offer you. The further you get from the housing quarter the higher the gravity will become. Also the room itself is as a blank canvass and is a brilliant and blinding white. Not many warriors have entered this chamber and have come out the same. Be mindful for your very sanity is at stake here, young prince." Kami's eyes held a flicker of doubt that the prince would make it out in a healthy mental state and Vegeta seemed to pick up on his lack of faith.

"If you're finished grating your gravelly voice on my ears, open the damned door!" Vegeta stood arms crossed tightly over his bare chest taking a defensive posture. He had enough waiting around and was ready for the droning to be done with.

The Earth guardian banged his wooden staff against the tiled floor and the door creaked open under invisible persuasion. The prince stepped inside and the door sealed shut behind him. The clock that hung above the door reset itself and the second hand began to tick away at the seconds that passed.

Vegeta stood at the threshold gazing upon the living quarters that he would become extensively familiar with during his stay in the chamber. He ventured out the where to tiles ended and stepped down onto the blinding white landscape that stretched on forever. He immediately felt the familiar pull of increased gravity and smirked wickedly at the thought of the accomplishments that could be made with such a place at his disposal for an entire year. He would accomplish his goals or he would never leave this room and regain his life. A volley of laughter erupted from the saiyan prince and echoed in the unending distance.

Mr. Po Po approached Kami and stood at the guardian's side. He noticed the slight worry on the elderly man's face. "What is you doubt, Kami?"

Kami focused his attention on his longtime friend. He revealed a morose smile and shook off the worry that plagued him. "All we can do at this point, Mr. Po Po, is wait. Then we will see if my fears will be realized or not. For now we wait." The last sentence he spoke aloud but more to himself in quiet tones.

Mr. Po Po remained silent and nodded his agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 20 – Realizations and Glimpses. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

Bulma wandered through the foggy darkness and slowly light pierced through the cloudy bank around her. Her vision focused on the sights before her. She was on the hull of a ship in the midst of space and the ship overlooked a large red planet that rotated below. It was breathtaking and the solar system's sun was rising behind the quiet rusty colored world. Every so often flashes on its surface caught her attention. The beautiful blues, greens, and the occasional purple danced across its landmasses. She was in space, but somehow she found that she could breath.

Suddenly all of the blinking flashes stopped and there rose several hundred silhouettes from the bloody red globe. A warrior came into view that bore a remarkable resemblance to Goku, save for a scar across his left cheek. He was battle aged and tanned. The look in his eyes and the way he held himself said warrior. She couldn't understand the language he spoke, but his tone made his point clear that he was here to fight. She glanced over her shoulder to see the focus of the Goku lookalike's attention and saw an effeminate pasty pale lizard seated upon a large hover chair. The lizard being spoke to the warrior in a snide tone and this angered the other warrior causing him to summon his pale blue ki into his palm and shot it forth toward her and the little man.

The pale creature summoned a red-orange miniscule sized ki ball that grew to a massive size as the other man's blast grew near. The pale blue was only absorbed into the large red-orange sphere as it was sent forward to the Goku lookalike and his fellow warriors. They were all soon enveloped in the fiery mass and torn apart as the flames slowly digested they armor and then their flesh. The massive blast collided with the unsuspecting planet and erupted into a mass of burning debris and molten chaos. No one was left alive and the once ruddy colored world was no more. Bulma leapt from the ship as the lizard creature finished his gloating guffaws at the planet's hellish downfall. She nestled herself amongst a fragment of what was left and laid on her back staring out at the stars as she cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta had trained furiously for months now. He had drastically increased his strength and power, but his goal still remained outside of his grasp. Frustrated and furious with the day's repetitive failure he stopped and stood panting. Sweat rolled down his face and chest from his exertions. His fists were clinched at his sides and his muscles underneath the skin tensed and bunched in response to the pressure he forced into them. His body radiated perfection but still he strove to achieve what was bequeathed to him at his birth, the legendary level of power, Super Saiyan.

He trudged the long path back to his living space in the void of white. He elected not to use flight to allow himself time to think. –I must reach it! Why is this so hard for me to achieve? What am I doing wrong?- His mental rants faded and his thought drifted to a certain blue haired female. It had been weeks since he had thought of her in the least. He missed their arguments and the lack of entertainment inside this vacuum was wearing on him slowly. He decided that he would let his mind wander just this once to think of her without berating himself for doing so. –Did she really hate me that much that she killed me to rid herself of my presence?- He chuckled lightly at the idea. She had guts and her darker thinking had the gears in his mind turning and other parts stirring to life as he thought of her sinister intentions. –Beautiful and deadly, what a combination.- It was a combination that definitely appealed to the 'Prince of all Saiyans'. –She would have made a worthy queen if Vegetasei still existed.- He frowned as he finished the thought. He knew that he was physically attracted to her, but there was nothing beyond that or so he convinced himself. He pushed the idea out of his mind and let his thoughts drift to more lustful activities he would lavish upon her body once he was alive, if he lived again. His frown returned and he remembered his self proclaimed promise of how he had committed himself to fulfilling his own prophecy. He grunted and stomped to the bathing room to cleanse his body and then replenish his strength with a meal. He would not give into his wants or desires until he had accomplished the self imposed task, then and only then, would he take the woman until she had screamed herself hoarse. He silently vowed to himself. –I will become my destiny!-

Bulma awoke in her soft and plushy bed at home. She stretched and then snuggled deeper into the coverlet. She was about to drift back to sleep when two strong arms encircled her waist. She froze in fear. –W-Who's in m-my bed?- She pulled the blanket back slowly as if not to disturb the other person who shared her bed. She looked down at the arms of the person holding her. –Yep, whoever it is… *gulp* is a… a… a man!- She looked more closely and noticed several scars on the forearms also how well built they were. They tightened around her under her scrutiny and this caused her to *Eep* in her nervous state.

A masculine jaw snuggled into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The man took in her scent and let out a sighing breath as if to savor the smell of her. "So you're awake I see. Are you ready for another round after such a short rest?" Said the deep sultry voice as it purred in her ear.

Warmth spread to her face as she recalled who that deep and extremely sexy voice belonged to. She struggled to find her voice. "V-V-Vegeta?" She stuttered.

He laughed smoothly against her neck and she shivered at the glorious feeling of his warm breath over her skin. "Who else would it be, Bulma?"


	21. Chapter 21

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 21 – So happy I could… pass out?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

Bulma's eyes widened in shock and she stumbled backwards off of the bed pinning her back against the wall. She stared at Vegeta in confusion. "What the HELL are you doing in my BED?" She screamed from her place on the floor.

"Well I would think that it's obvious since we're both unclothed and-"

Her face blanched and became white as paper as she looked down at her nude body. "Ahhh! Pervert!" She screamed as she clutched her naked body against the other side of the bed to prevent him from seeing anything below her shoulders.

"You weren't complaining last night." Vegeta rose from the bed and allowed the sheet that covered his lower half to fall to the floor as her smirked at her fiendishly. Bulma's mouth fell open as she sheet hugged the curves of his sculpted muscles as it fell in slow motion to the floor. Her eyes followed its path until his proud member was exposed. If it were possible her eyes became wider and a strangled noise escaped her throat at the impressive and startling sight.

-How the Hell did that thing fit?- She gulped as she stared on. She mentally slapped herself back to reality and returned her eyes to his face, which was a feat in itself. "So-So we… umm… you know-" She verbally stumbled.

"Have you forgotten already?" He bounced his eyebrows at her and bouncing laughter burst forth. In a blink of an eye she found herself again on the bed and this time he was hovering above her and between her thighs with his engorged organ pressing against her nether lips. "Let me remind you." Her rumbled lowly as her bent down seizing her lips in a raw and searing kiss.

Bulma made a move to strike him on the back of his head with her fist, but halted her movements and allowed her hand to fall limply to the bed. She fell into the feeling that she had desperately wanted for so long and this time she had no qualms doing it. She answered his lips with equal enthusiasm as he let his hands wander across her semi familiar form. He could feel her moisture rubbing against his shaft and it was hard for him to hold back from plunging into her. He kissed roughly down her chin to her sensitive neck and then licked back up to her cheek. His hands claimed her firm mounds and he teased to buds of her nipples between his fingers. As his lips trailed back across her neck a moan vibrated up through her chest tickling his lips.

She bucked her hips against him caressing his length with her passion slick center. "Please… Vegeta…" She gasped in between her whimpers.

All of his restrain disappeared as she uttered that passion filled desperate plea. He drove himself into her to the hilt and he stifled a grunt of pleasure as he fought to keep his bearing. In a split second he had regained his control and he began rocking his hips slowly to encourage her to follow along with the rhythm as she had the night before. He was in control and he knew she love every second of it as his speed increased. She wasn't a virgin he knew when he first had her and her skill spoke of experience, but he was taken by surprise at how tightly she fit around him.

She gripped tightly at his shoulders as he slammed into her. She raised her hips to meet his each forceful thrust to milk as much pleasure as could be squeezed from the insanely gratifying experience, each time bringing them closer and closer to the pinnacle of passion craved madness.

He tucked his palms under her thighs pushing up to rest on the sides of his abdomen tucking her knees under his arms. This allowed him deeper access and permitted him to dip the tip of his hard swollen appendage into her womb. In a flash of blinding white hot euphoria she passed out from ecstasy.

Vegeta continued to punish his god envied body with prolonged training. He was there! He could taste it… so close to achieving his long since sought after dream. His year was nearing its close and he once vowed that it would be accomplished before that time had come. He powered up to his previous maximum level and his power climbed to critical levels. His blue aura switched to a crimson red and lightened to an orange-gold. The power flowed throughout his body and pulsed violently in his veins causing them to bulge under the strain. He roared from the pain it caused as it burned though him. Vegeta's ki flickered brighter to a brilliant white-yellow and his eyes paled and darkened from black to marine, marine to black as his hair lightened to brown and momentarily flickering to gold. He was on the threshold of greatness and his weary body struggled to keep its hold on the elusive power that it was on the brink of tapping into.

Vegeta's eye widened as his body tensed. His ki aura died around him. His body wavered weakly before going limp and collapsing to the color devoid ground unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 22 – Oh, I want to kill you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ *internal conflict/conscience*_**

Bulma opened her eyes again expecting to be lying next to a very amorous Saiyan, but found herself in the cold darkness alone. She rose from the single occupant bunk that was anything but comfortable. Bulma watched as her body went through its unfamiliar routine as if on autopilot. The events skipped forward to another dark room that was equally as cold, but this time she felt the sting of pain and the burning of recent ki burns. She watched the pale creature that she had seen before hover over her with a twisted expression of rage. She was knocked from her kneeled position to the floor by the beings powerful backhand. The lizard man circled her as he ranted in a language the she couldn't understand. She was kicked forcefully in the face and rolled into the rooms opposite wall. She tasted the coppery taste of her own blood as it pooled into her mouth.

"You filthy Saiyans were never good for anything and you especially, Vegeta!" The creature shouted down into her face.

-*gasp* WHAT? VEGETA?-

Vegeta was minutes away from his release from his own personal Hell. He had done it! He had become what his birthright dictated that he should be, a Super Saiyan!

*FLASHBACK*

The day before had been Hell on his body and he could feel that ever-present screaming pain in his limbs. He spat in disgust with himself as he recalled how out of his weakness he had passed out from exhaustion. He looked down at the place where he had collapsed and it was an almost perfect outline of blood and drying sweat. He snarled in his throat and turned on his heal to eat his fill and then return to his self-induced torture.

He returned to the vast blank space where the gravity was much higher than he had previously been training under. Instead of warming up with his normal routine of katas he decided to go right into powering up. AS his power climbed he thought of his adversary and the boy from the future that had surpassed him and wielded their power as if it were as easy as breathing. They taunted his tormented mind and they tortured his dreams when he had no choice to sleep. His obsession with joining their ranks of the Super Saiyans and surpassing them had become a necessary tool to gain what he wanted. He thought that his hate and his taste for revenge would be enough to achieve his goal. How wrong he was.

His thoughts jumped to the blue haired wench and how she too taunted him. She never gave him the proper respect that a Saiyan prince deserves. She fought against him whenever she knew that she was right and refused to retreat no matter how threatening he became. So many times he had been so close to ending her pitiful life, but something always held him back from striking her down and sending her to Hell where she belonged. –No. Not Hell. Even with my blood on her hands she doesn't deserve that fate.-

His power grew higher his aura flowed from blue to red to red-orange again. He again felt the untapped power that stirred beneath the surface. His thoughts drifted to what would happen if he didn't gain his Super Saiyan status. Visions of the woman a few years older and caked in her own blood flooded his mind. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her dead eyes pierced into his very soul.

He could contain it no longer and her let go. He closed his eyes as he watch the scenes of her life that he was present for flashed though his mind rapidly… her reddened and angry face, the evil smirk that rivaled his own, her lust filled eyes that stared up at him in want coupled with her pale pink lips parted as she panted her breaths, and the way she looked when she slept out of exhaustion with her head propped on her work table.

Warmth filled his body and an alien feeling tightened his chest. He opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded in an all encompassing golden glow. He had done it. He was a Super Saiyan.

*END FLASHBACK *

His ever present scowl deepened as he raged internally. –It was her!- He was resenting that fact. The fact that 'she' had anything to do with it! She had killed him for Kami's sake! He continued to train under the extreme gravity in his SSJ form until he heard the clicking of the massive lock that held the door closed off for the long duration and the unsealing hiss as it was opened for him to leave.

Bulma returned to the darkened room with the pendulum swinging overhead to see Mr. Po Po standing in the room's entrance before her with concern laced into his facial features. She felt the coolness of the room chill the moisture on her cheek and she wiped her tears away with her shaking hands before she got to close to the stubby man. She wanted to make sure that there wasn't any evidence of her breakdown before she greeted the man.

She and Mr. Po Po walked to where Kami and Vegeta stood with the seven balls on the tiled ground at their feet. "It's time. Summon the dragon and make your wish." The Earth guardian politely commanded.

Bulma inhaled and the exhaled a deep breath as she stood before the yellow-orange spheres. "Great dragon of Earth, Shenron, come forth and grant for me my wish!" Bulma yelled as she glowing seven orbs pulsed in unison as the blue sky became as dark as night.

The dragon roared as it shot forth in a brilliant yellow bolt of light into the sky. The dragon took shape and stretched its green expansive body across the sky and looked down at them in anticipation. "What is you wish?" The dragon's voice boomed as it spoke slowly.

"Great Shenron. I ask that you restore Vegeta back to life!"

The dragon's deep red eyes glowed with the exertion of his power. "It is done." The dragon faded into yellow light and disappeared as the seven glowing dragon balls levitated into the sky and then into seven different directions as the sky returned to its normal blue.

Bulma looked over to Vegeta and watched as the halo on his head a faded away. His evil smirk graced his face faded away into a cold emotionless mask. He moved to quickly for the human eye and was on Bulma in an instant with his fingers around the back of her neck with his thumb pressed firmly against the column of her throat. He watched as her eyes widened in fear and surprise. Her mouth hung agape as she stared into his fierce black eyes.

"You agreed that you wouldn't kill her!" Kami shouted as Mr. Po Po held him back from harm.

"Our agreement is over old man. My life has been restored or have you forgotten that already?" As he spoke not once did his eyes stray from hers. He began to move his head forward as if he was going to kiss her but stopped himself in a stuttered movement.

"I should kill you… I want to, but I can't. …and now, woman, this makes us even." He whispered his unfulfillable promises against her cheek.

Her breath hitched and in a flash she felt him release his hold on her neck causing her to drop to her knees. She gripped her throat reflexively though she hadn't been hurt. When she looked back up again he was gone as if he were never there at all.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The guardian asked.

"Yes. He didn't hurt me…" She said shakily as she stood. You could easily tell visibly that she had been shaken by the experience. "I think I'm just going to go home now." She said as she pulled a capsule from her pocket and through it to the ground. An explosion erupted from the tiny device and the smoke cleared to reveal a hover craft. She boarded the craft and waved a silent good bye as she rose into the sky bound for Capsule Corps.


	23. Chapter 23

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 23 – Oh, I want to... WHAT?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ *internal conflict/conscience*_**

It had been weeks since he had threatened her life only to recall it because he said he couldn't not wouldn't, couldn't end her life. It frightened her to see the certainty in his eyes when her said he wanted to kill her. He had meant every word. –Would he return?- She asked herself the same question many times and still found herself answerless and lonely.

Bulma was in her lab bent over her work table working on her project. Vegeta slunk into the lab when he saw her lent over on her elbows like she was. She wore a tasteful business skirt that ended mid-thigh leaving so much for the warrior to ponder.

She was just about to put the final piece into place when she felt strong muscled legs press into the backs as her thighs trapping her against the steel table.

He ran his calloused hands past he waist down her legs to the bottom of her shirt. He earned a surprised gasp from her lips as he pealed the skirt backwards up to her waistline. She hadn't made a sound prior to her gasp, whether out of shock or something else he didn't know, but he continued his course none the less.

She was stunned to silence and couldn't move a muscle as she felt him remove her panties using the help of his ki. When she felt the mutilated garment slide between her legs to the floor she snapped back to reality and she tried to buck him off of her.

He pressed his palm in the center of her back with only a minimum amount of force to keep her still. He moved his other hand to her womanhood and while rubbing slow circles around the bundle of nerves above her entrance.

Her struggles ceased as the intense feelings he provided took control. Her body began to jolt with the convulsions that racked her petite form. She was almost to the brink when he pulled his hand away.

He grabbed her by the waist before she had a chance to protest his missing touch and pushed her face down on top of the work table pushing all the projects she had been working on to the floor on the other side with a crash. Normally Bulma would have been livid, but at the moment she couldn't care less. He let his hands trail down her buttocks from her hips with his thumbs sliding down the inside of her thighs as he squatted down to come eye level with her pursed lower lips. He lent forward and swiped his tongue over her bare folds for a taste.

She shuddered in delight as he mercilessly attended to her nether parts. She quickly reached her peak and screamed her satisfaction as she came hard against his face.

He let his tongue linger for a few final tastes and then pulled away with her sweet juices clinging to his chin and cheeks. He smiled wickedly in his victory and wiped the excess away with his forearm. He stood to his full height and took the bottom of her of her blouse in his hands ripping it up the back and letting it fall away down her arms. He unhooked the back of her bra and let it slide away after the blouse. He dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his training shorts and freed his throbbing erection.

She arched her back as he teased her clitoris with the head of his shaft using her spent juices for lubrication before sliding into her slick warm depths. She pressed her back into his chest as he slid inside. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened to release a pleasured moan. –This is definitely better than the glimpses I experienced in the 'Pendulum Room'.- She nearly cried out at the loss as she felt him retreat back and almost unsheathe himself completely before pressing back into her slippery satin walls deeper than before. Her whimper died in her throat and a hum of a moan replaced it.

With every thrust he felt the pressure build in his loins. He had wanted this for too long to want to end it too soon. He slowed his pace and maintained his grip on her hips. He watched as her head turned to look back at him with a pouting expression. "Why did you slow down?" Each word seemed to be punctuated as their hips met one another. "Do you want this to over quickly?" He half chuckled breathily.

"…but it feels so good… please don't hold back." She nearly begged as their bodies moved against each others.

Vegeta smiled cheekily down at the blue haired woman he was pleasuring. He feigned anger as he spoke. "What? Hold back? Maybe you should have been more careful with what you say, woman." He allowed his words to dip into husky undertones as he gave her what she asked for and more.

Bulma found herself clinging onto the edge of the table for dear life as her gave her lower half no mercy. She was enjoying every minute of it. He was like an animal that had been let off of his chain to do as he pleased with no restriction. Every time their hips crashed together it sent sparks of electricity through her core to spread throughout her body. She was almost there and she could feel the tightening of her inner muscles against the smooth vein ribbed length of his member. Then feeling of Vegeta behind her sucking and teasing her shoulder with kisses almost set her off.

Without warning he pulled himself from her moist heat and flipped her over on the warmed steel table top before he reburied himself in her tight folds. "What-" Was all she managed to get out before he sealed her mouth with his. His tongue plundered her sweet depths and dueled with its smaller counterpart. He sucked on her bottom lips and the backed away to give her time to catch her breath. "I wanted to see you face. I want to see every emotion I instill in you as it passes across you features. I want to see the passion I make you feel and to see that you know that it's me who is giving it to you." With ending of his proclamation he began a fevered pace to see them both to their completion.

Vegeta smirked as he felt his little vixen's legs wrap around him high on his waist. He almost lost his control as he realized that her being in this position allowed for him to dip deeper into her he grunted and gasped deeply as he felt the onslaught of her orgasm. The walls squeezed him tightly and the walls of her womb locked him into place trapping him inside. Every time he pulled back only heighted his pleasure further from the hold she had on him. Damn it he was so close. Her orgasm ebbed and her internal muscle released their hold on him. He quickly freed himself from her addictively tight warm and spilled his seed onto the material of her skirt underneath her.

Bulma looked up at him with curiosity and she opened her mouth to speak when Vegeta beat her to it. "You're not too eager to carry my brats just yet are you? I figured I'd gift you with that choice." He smirked devilishly at her. He glistened with sweat and his breath still came in pants as did hers. He backed away from her and tucked his softening member back into his shorts and then reached to help her up from the table.

Bulma hoped down with Vegeta's assistance and unbuttoned the skirt and let it slide down to the floor before she kicked it off her feet. She reached over to a nearby chair and retrieved and donned her lab coat buttoning it all the way down. "What do mean by 'carry your brats' and 'give me the choice'? It was fun bu-"

"You're mine now Bulma." He said the sentence nonchalantly.

She whipped her head in his direction with wide eyes. "I'm WHAT?"

His tone took on a deep seriousness and his face reflected that he wasn't joking in the least. "Remember when I said that we were even? You took my life remember? Well, I want you in return."


	24. Chapter 24

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 24 – Not Giving Up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ *internal conflict/conscience*_**

***RECAP***

** "You're mine now Bulma." He said the sentence nonchalantly. **

**She whipped her head in his direction with wide eyes. "I'm WHAT?"**

**His tone took on a deep seriousness and his face reflected that he wasn't joking in the least. "Remember when I said that we were even? You took my life remember? Well, I want you in return." **

***END RECAP***

**Bulma laid there in her bed as her heart still pounded in her chest from the  
>events that had recently transpired. -What did he possibly think... Ughhhh!<br>He's crazy to think that just because he's a great lay that I now belong to  
>him!- *Maybe you should have told him the truth. Then maybe he would drop<br>the whole idea.* "What am I going to do about him?" She tried her damnedest  
>to deny that she felt anything for him, but the fact that he had laid claim<br>to her had set her off and forced her to rebel for 'Bulma Briefs was no man's  
>property'.<strong>

**Vegeta smirked as he recalled her stomping past him in a huff and out of the  
>lab. Her face was still blushing from the passion they had shared. -She<br>felt so good.- A tinge ran down his spine as he reminisced on the memory of  
>her pleasured whimpers. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she<br>saw things his way and except that she was his. She was just as prideful as  
>himself and he knew from experience that neither liked to be told what to do<br>or be given an ultimatum. He felt a slight guilt as he wasn't willing to  
>admit to her let alone himself that he wanted her with or without the<br>stipulation of her taking his life.**

**Bulma had replaced the encapsulated Capsule ship on the lawn soon after her  
>and her Saiyan's run in. She wanted him to find some other way to entertain<br>himself other than bothering her for a physical release. To her surprise he  
>took up his regular routine and left her in peace.<strong>

**She was finding it harder and harder to maintain control around the Saiyan  
>prince as the days wore on. They hadn't spoken a word to one another since<br>their falling out in the lab. Every time she looked his way he had an ever  
>present self satisfied smirk that seemed to say 'I know you want me' and how<br>right the bastard was. Her steel resolve was waning and for Bulma it was  
>only a matter of time before she succumbed to her carnal desires and tackled<br>Vegeta. They went about their business as they had before the prince's death,  
>he trained and Bulma fixed what he broke.<strong>

**Bulma sat at her lab desk tapping her pens rapidly against the desk top  
>accentuating her anxiety. She licked her lips and tried again to focus on<br>what she had been working on the past week. She was trying her best to  
>repair what had been broken during Vegeta's 'homecoming', but every time she<br>looked down at the pieces of equipment she was brought back to relive the  
>memory of skin on skin and forceful thrusts. "GAH! That's enough!" She<br>scolded her traitorous thoughts.**

**"I agree. You've been tapping a hole in that desk of yours for the past  
>fifteen minutes. It's highly annoying." His raspy voice took on a playful<br>note as he finished speaking to his blue haired woman.**

**"Vegeta?" She spat the name trying her best to hide how he had startled her  
>as well as the longing that she felt for him. "What do you want?"<strong>

**"What do I want? Don't you mean what do you want, woman?" He teased as he  
>uncrossed his arms and jumped up from the wall he had been leant against as<br>he watched her unnoticed for the past hour. He moved behind her as she  
>continued to sit at her desk. He crouched behind her until his lips were<br>level with her ear. "What is it that 'you' want, Bulma? You have, but to  
>acknowledge it and tell me what it is."<strong>

**The hot puffs of his breaths tickled her ear and she couldn't help but  
>shudder at the sensation. -Damn him!- He wasn't making this easy on her in<br>the least. He had to know the effect that he was having on her and enjoying  
>every torturous minute. -Sadistic bastard! He's getting off on this! Well<br>two can play this little game of his.- She turned away from him so that he  
>couldn't see the evil smirk she held in her features.<strong>

**She quickly regained her composure and stood feigning a stretching her arms  
>above her head as she pointed her breasts in his direction and letting a soft<br>moan out as if in relief the prolonged stretching provided. She sighed as  
>she allowed he arms to fall to her sides nonchalantly. She looked down at<br>the still crouched man lazily and smirked. "No, Vegeta, I think I'm good."  
>She turned on her heal and left the lab headed for what he could only presume<br>was her room.**

**He stood and blinked in moderated confusion. He had planned on this going  
>much differently. "What is she playing at?" He knew how badly she was<br>aching for him and yet she had denied herself the opportunity to sate that  
>yearning he knew she harbored. He could smell it on her and it excited him<br>to know that she craved his touch. -This isn't over, Bulma. It has just  
>begun.- There was nothing that the prince loved more than a challenge and<br>without knowing better she had just made herself that much more appealing. **


	25. Chapter 25

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 25 – Give in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ *internal conflict/conscience*_**

Vegeta followed her intoxicating scent up the stairs and to her suite. He  
>let himself in and heard the sound of her shower running. For him, this was<br>too perfect. He sat patiently on the end of her bed and waited for the sound of the  
>shower to stop and her to exit the bathroom. –The woman can't run forever.-<p>

Bulma reached for her towel and dabbed the beaded droplets from her skin and wiped away the wet trails that traced her every curve. Afterward she stepped out of the shower and donned a small pair of satin panties. Her hair was still sopping from the moisture it held and allowed stray drops of cooling water to tickle her shower heat flesh so she bent forward with her breasts hanging loosely in her face and wrapped and towel dried the water darkened mane. She then swaddled herself in her fluffy bath towel before leaving the humid confines of the bathroom.

As she exited that bathroom he leant back on her bed while supporting his weight with his palms against the mattress. She seemed lost in thought and walked right past him as if she didn't see him sitting on her bed waiting. He smirked and not once did he let his eyes stray away from her. He watched as her towel was allowed to slip down her body to the floor. His brows furrowed at the sight of her satin panty clad rear as he rose to his feet and used his Saiyan speed to be behind her in an instant as she rifled through her chest of drawers for what he could only assume was more clothing. For Vegeta that just wouldn't do.

She stiffened her posture as she felt a hard warm body press against her back. His arms circled her waist and drew her nearer if it were at all possible. He pressed his firm lips against her shoulder and smoothed his lips slowly across her skin to her ear where he nipped at the lobe and tracing the edge of it with his tongue. In a flash she found herself on her back and in the center of her grand four poster bed. Vegeta crept up between her thighs and buried his face in her apex. He laved his tongue over the slick material of her panties soaking it thoroughly so that he could taste her through the barrier.

Bulma tried to rise from the bed but a well placed hand on her abdomen held her in place with minimal effort from Vegeta. He looked up as he continued his assault on her still clothed womanhood and met her half please half withdrawn gaze with his own filled with dark mischief. As she looked into those deep dark eyes she couldn't remember why she should fight against him. *Why not give in?* A voice from within whispered. –I can't… he… he…- *You can't come up with a good reason can you?* The internal voice mocked and then she realized the familiar melody of it. It was hers. -Should I really just give in? Why shouldn't I? …He's an asshole, Bulma! …but right now I just can't find it within myself to care…-

Vegeta took the now moist undergarment into his mouth and tugged it downward with his teeth exposing her groomed mound. He got the panties down mid-thigh and then reached with one hand and pulled then the rest of the way disposing of them by throwing them over his shoulder. He returned to her slick folds and dipped his tongue inside to get a better taste. He tongued the entrance a little longer and then gave the tender flesh once last swipe from bottom to top finishing with a sucking kiss over her clit. His last actions were too much for her and her hips bucked in response to his attentions as well as reach for him and pull him up her body with her hands placed on either side of his face. He followed her directions with her gentle touch to her lips.

She took her tongue in between her teeth as she thought of what she should try next. She went with her first instinct and traced her tongue up the column of his throat nipping slowly as she trailed her excruciatingly slow trek to his chin. Once her mouth reached his lips she gently took the tender flesh in between her sharp dainty teeth with minimum pressure she bit down and suckled slightly. He let his hand travel to her folds stroking her pouting nether lips until she moaned at his tender caress.

She gasped and moved involuntarily at his sly touch she thrust her fingers from one hand into his hair. The other hand found its way slowly down his back a she barred her nails against his skin as she scratched light trails from his shoulders down the tense length to his lower back. She took her own lip into her mouth to stifle a pleasure moan as he place two fingers just inside her entrance. She bought her legs around his hips and squeezed him tightly between them as she moved her bare moist heat against him teasingly. She was playing coy and hoping he wouldn't catch on. She wanted to see what he could do. She wanted to see what he was capable of. She brought one of her legs up so he could free his hand from between their bodies. She then dipped the tip of her toes inside the back of his training shorts and pushed them down in one fluid motion. Bulma felt him shutter against her as her leg slid down his lower back, over his tail, across his buttocks, and down the back of his legs.

He could take no more of her teasing actions. He snatched her leg back up to his waist and held it there securely with his tail. He situated his shaft in the middle of her slick warm folds and entered her in one thrust and began his merciless ravaging of her tight and writhing little body. He buried his face in the juncture of her neck and shoulder smothering it with rough nips and kisses. She found that she couldn't hold it back any longer and she let go a string of moans as she crossed the threshold to ecstasy with wails of joy. It was becoming too much for Vegeta and he pulled himself free from her slippery post-orgasm and swollen pussy.

Without warning she pushed him off of her onto his back and moved herself in between his legs and took him into her mouth. In his lust and orgasm weakened state he had hardly realized what happen until he felt her take his throbbing cock into her hot mouth and began to suck him off to bring him to completion. She moaned as she tasted the combination of her juices and his precum and the vibrations she sent through his dick brought down the final wall in between him and his orgasm. The spurt of his hot salty semen into her mouth triggered her to swallow the thick liquid and the suction caused Vegeta to clinch the bedding in his death gripping fist while the other hand had long since found its way into her blue silky tresses holding them lightly as he unleashed his strain on the sheets underneath them.

Bulma pulled her head away from him and licked the lips of her now unoccupied mouth as she looked down on her panting and post-orgasm trembling lover with a delish smirk. Vegeta reached out an stroked her cheek tenderly with his index finger as he looked on her in wonder. –I don't know what manner of creature that she is to make me feel this way, but I do know this… She is mine.-


	26. Chapter 26

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 26 – Refreshing, Ah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) _ *internal conflict/conscience*_**

**Bulma smothered her body in liquid heat as she lathered her body in an attempt to cleanse herself of the previous night's events. **

**When she had awakened this morning as the sole occupant of her four poster bed she thought that it had all been a wonderfully-terrifying dream. As she stood from the bed on unsteady legs she knew that it couldn't be so. I had indeed happened in real life. Her legs were still tense from holding on for dear life from hold onto a certain Saiyan prince's torso as he gave her lower half what she ached for. Her cheeks colored at some of the things he did to her. It was so… so… unrestrainedly erotic and her nether regions acknowledged her lustful thoughts and in response she felt a dull throb of excitement trill through her body. His skill insinuated that he had been well versed in the practiced arts of sex and at times it seems like he implored every part of his being in pleasuring her and she gladly returned everything she gained from him.**

***FLASHBACK***

**They had just finished their second bout of steamy coupled bliss and she laid there on him with her chest against his as she was encircled in his arms with his tail secured around her thigh causing it to be hiked over his hip. Her panted breaths ebbed to a soft rhythm and once he was sure that she had sufficient time to rest he flipped her in the blink of an eye. Her previously closed eyes shot open in surprise and looked at him wildly. She was about to speak when the look in his deep ebony eyes caused her words to die on her plump pink lips.**

**He had her shoulders pinned to the bed with his palms with just enough weight to keep her from moving. Vegeta placed his knees in between her legs and slowly spread them to reveal the hidden treasure that lay at their hairless apex. **

**He release his the furry fifth limp that had bound itself to her thigh and moved it between his knees and commanded it to hover just outside of her entrance. Bulma gasped at what she could only assume he had planned for her. –Would he do that?- The voice in her head trembled with anticipation and aversion.**

**He lightly brushed the soft furry tip of his tail against her tender fleshy nub. Her eyes widened and he smirked devilishly down at her in response to her shocked expression. He pressed it harder against her folds and she couldn't help but release a moan as he circle the limb inside her folds.**

**She was so wrapped up in the passion and the intense feeling of it all and the overwhelming feeling had spilled out into her features. She wasn't the only one getting enjoyment out of this. Vegeta was loving the different impassioned expressions that flitted across her face and the sensation that each swipe with his tail made ran up the brown furry limb continuing up his spine and then back down again. **

**She was so caught up in the moment that it caused her to gasp loudly and her eyes to shoot open wide as he entered her with the tip of it and swirled the lithe appendage around touching places inside of her sparking a whole new set of sensations she had never felt before. Her legs clinched tighter around his thighs as her abdominal muscle spasmed and clinched. Her hips bucked in voluntarily and her writhing body and tensing inner muscles caused him to erupt into groans of ecstasy and then milking him of his seed.**

***END FLASHBACK***

**Yes, last night had occurred and she loved every minute of it.**

**She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall and then she began toweling herself off. –How does he control me so? Why do I let him? *growl* I try and resist my thoughts of him… and my desire for him returns back to me tenfold. I bet the bastard is laughing it up. He knows he has power over me… *gasp* …what if he hasn't yet realized the influence he has over me? That would be too good to be true. Damn it all!- **

**Bulma in her confused and flustered state failed to notice the bathroom's second occupant, the man in question, entered the room with years practiced stealth. He waded silently though the steamy haze that had engulfed the medium sized ensuite bathroom. H**

**Vegeta hadn't wanted to leave the warmth of her skin against his. The urge to take her was becoming too strong and he knew that she would need her rest for what he had in store for her later. He was Saiyan and had not only a higher capacity were strength was a concern but he also had a nearly limitless reservoir of stamina. He could last throughout the night and all day, but his chosen companion couldn't endure such a feat no matter how badly he needed her to sate his hunger for her body. He smiled as he thought. –Don't want to wear her out to the point where I'll be on my own for a while. I'll let her rest briefly and then she's all mine.-**

**He was quickly brought back to the present and the woman that filled his thoughts as she took in a breath sharply. He refocused his dark eyes on her as she combed through her wet hair with her fingers before she pulled it to one side of her neck. He takes his chance and stalks up behind her silently as she bows her head to search for her lotion.**

**Bulma squeezes some of her favorite lotion into her palm and rubs her hands together to saturate them completely with the moisturizer. She feels two arms ensnare her around the waist and a mouth pin itself against her neck. She shrieks in surprise and struggles in her unknown captors arms. "VEGETA! HELP!"**

**Guffaws erupt behind her in a familiar tone. "Poor woman, no one can save you now!"**

**Her fears melt away and anger spurts forth to replace her fear in an instant. "Damn you! You're such and asshole! Why do you always come at me from behind or blow in unnoticed like the Kami damned wind!"**

**Her anger as always was refreshing to him and he gained much enjoyment from making her scream at him… whether it be in rage or in writhing ecstasy it mattered not to him.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 27 – I want what you can give me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

He spun her around in his strong arms and picked her up by the waist sitting her on the bathroom counter. The towel that she wore parted as her bottom hit the countertop to reveal a good three inch trail of flesh from her cleavage to the apex of her thighs. He spread her legs and buried himself against her womanhood rubbing his hardening muscle against her womanhood teasingly.  
>Vegeta leant forward to taste the exposed skin but her stern palm on his chest halted his from reaching his destination. He looked up at her from the sight of the coveted playgrounds to meet her glare. –Oh, so the woman wants to play hard to get. I'll play her game… regardless the outcome will remain the same.-<p>

"Vegeta let's get one thing straight! I'm not just some 'booty call' that you can pounce on whenever you so desire. Are you forgetting that-" The wet blue haired woman screeched but was her little rant was cut short.

"No woman… you are mine and I think it is you who has forgotten." Vegeta thought it to be high time to lay down the law by restating the woman's place.

"This is not happening." Bulma said more to herself than the Saiyan before  
>her. "I'm not yours, Vegeta, just because you say so." Her blues narrowed<br>from their previous wideness from shock to seething anger.

"This is not up for negotiation. It's simply equivalent exchange. You took  
>my life and for restitution I want yours and now it belongs to me." He made his statement as if it was a point in which there would be no argument. Vegeta could understand why the woman who was such a genius could miss the facts of something that was so simplistic.<p>

Bulma's anger boiled as her pride was being threatened… that and the anger of being told what to do. She never responded well to either 'offenses'. "HOLD UP! You have your life back! I owe you nothing and even if I did, you can't... I don't belong to anyone!"

A sinister smile crept into his features and he spoke softly to emphasize his point. There was no escape for her. "Replacing what was taken isn't enough in this case, Bulma. You are mine and  
>that's final."<p>

"'And that's final'? What are you, my father-" Bulma's cry of anger was silenced by Vegeta's hot lips on hers. She was nearly lost in the swoon of his embrace when her mind screamed out her for mentioned argument. –What are you doing?- Her lips stilled against his and as much as her body rebelled against her she ignored it's mourning at her betrayal.

He noted her unresponsiveness and pulled his face back just far enough to look her in the eye. "Is something wrong?" He smirked and he had to commend her for finally gaining some control over her body against his touch. This would only make things more interesting.

"What do you want from me, Vegeta? I know you want to possess me and eventually and 'heir', but what else do you want?" Before she let things get too much further… let…. That's a laugh! She had to know if there was anything else before she told him to leave and never come back. At that thought something ached in her chest and tied her stomach in sick feeling knots. She'd felt a shadow of this feeling when Scratch had exploded the Capsule Ship he was aboard not too long ago. -What was this? Guilt? No. Regret? Maybe. Do I… NO! That cannot be it! What do I want from 'him'?-

"Honestly, what more is there to want?" -What was this confusing female getting at?- Vegeta chuckled with an undertone of annoyance due to impatience.

"I guess there's nothing…" Her voice came out as a whisper and the dull ache in her chest tightened and it felt as if it were a little harder for her to breathe. Tears stung in her eyes and threatened to pool at the rims of her lids. She fought them and won.

Vegeta felt her tense body become relaxed in his arms. He saw her rigid resolve cracking and saw an opportunity and chose to seize it. He again took pouted mouth in a heated kiss. He moved his hands down her body to her hips and pulled her closer to him grinding his growing length against her naked center. He heard her sensual gasp and the only spurred him on.

Bulma closed her glossy blue eyes as her kissed her. She submitted to him and his will her heart wasn't in it to fight him any longer. She loved him… somehow she did… but she knew that he would never love her. This would be the last time they would be together so she chose to savor every moment and take what he was willing to give her even if it was missing one important element that would make the coupling that much greater. Her heart rate accelerated and she tensed her thighs around his waist as he ground his stiffening muscle against her weeping folds. She knew the front of his shorts had to be soaked by now with a combination of her juices and his precum.

He released one hip and moved his hand down to his waistband and unveiled his proud flesh briefly before sheathing himself within her warmth. Every muscle of hers that made contact with his body tensed as he entered as did the internal muscles that grabbed at his shaft firmly. He pleasure moan ushered him to continue and he began to move slowly within her in short quick rocks at first.

Bulma removed her palms from his shoulders to the counter and gripped as she moved her body against his. She melded her rhythm of her rocks with the fluid movement of his pumps. As he pulled himself further and further almost removing his hard cock from her tight entrance his stroke increase in speed.

He shuddered as she contracted her slick walls against his buried muscle. He soon realized that the bathroom had become too small. With a mischievous smirk he cupped his hands under her firm backside and pulled her against his chest keeping them joined. Bulma looked up at him curiously and wrapped her arms around his corded neck. He walked them out the door and into her bedroom half crawling across her bed with their bodies still closely entangled. When her back met with the coverlet he picked up where they left off.

She became nostalgic as her pleasure her and thought back on how this would be the last time so she may as well ask him to give her what she wanted. "Vegeta, can you give it to me like you did the first time…" She force through the skipping of her voice with each of his hammering thrusts.

His black eyes smiled at her and the wicked grin on his face spread further still. To say he was surprised by her boldness would have been an understatement, but he complied none the less. -Why not give the blue eyed vixen what she wanted?-

He pounded into her from behind at a vengeful pace and her cries of lust soaked pleasure echoed off the walls. She clawed at the coverlet with outstretched arms and desperate hands seeking a firm hold on reality or she would soon be lost. Vegeta felt the deep pulsing from within signaling how close he was to his release, but he would hold it off as best as he could for he would see her to her climax.

A few more hard thrust and he felt her soaking hot juices surround his cock and seep from her entrance onto his balls. He knew he was too close to his own orgasm but he wasn't going to short her from enjoying all the sating bliss. She was nearing the end when he felt the tightening in his groin and he pulled backward to remove himself. As he was almost free she whined at the withdrawal of the organ from her depths.

He was almost free from her folds. –She had to make that damned sound!- It was a siren's call luring him back into her. Before he could think he plunged into her tight slick heat spilling his hot seed deep inside of her as her muscle clinched around the tip of his shaft.


	28. Chapter 28

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 28 – So far and yet I want you so close.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

***FLASHBACK***

Together their panted breaths echoed off the walls of her bedroom. She regretted what she had to do, but she couldn't live her life with a man who didn't and would never love her. That was the real reason. The reason she had convinced herself of was that she would not be possessed as a 'thing' and used at his discretion. Her mental war with herself was over for she had made her decision. She exhaled an exasperated sigh unintentionally catching his attention.

He lazily looked over at her prone form intending to prod her temper. "Exhausted, woman?" He jested.

Bulma stared blankly at the ceiling as she spoke. It seemed as if she hadn't heard him speak at all. A few minutes of silence rested between them before she finally spoke. "You have to leave… I can't do this with you anymore-

His dark ebony brows knit in a combination of question and annoyance. "What the Hell are you babbling about?" He tried to keep his anger lace voice at a low tone.

She closed her blue eyes... they seemed black in the darkness of the room... and sighed. She snapped them back open and shifted them to meet his momentarily as she rose to a seated position on the edge of bed. She reached for her shirt and tugged it on as she stood. She reaches into her nightstand and retrieves a small white palm sized parcel. "I'm saying 'good bye', Vegeta." She says as she hands him a capsule box. Inside were three capsules that held everything he would need.

He looked at her questioning glances as he felt though the darkness for his shorts. "Is this some kind of joke?" He realized what it was she had placed in his hand and looked at her with unwavering narrowed eyes. His tone was barren of all emotion as it was dry of feeling.

Bulma fought with herself to tell him that she didn't mean it and that she was sorry, but the only reply that came was according to her plans. She tried her best to hide her hurt with a cold mask of indifference. "No. I'm quite serious. You need not worry. None of those capsules have been rigged with any kind of explosives or means to be rid of you. I've sworn off Saiyan killing for good." She took in a deep sigh before she raised her eyes to meet his once more. "This is goodbye Vegeta and please don't return." She turned her back to him and face the balcony doors so that she could no longer she unreadable stoic mask her held often for others and long since had held for her. His face portrayed the cold prince that she once knew and it caused a deep ache in her chest.

He finishes dressing and walks towards the balcony doors to leave, but stops and walks to her and reaches for her. She recoils from his touch. Vegeta's brows knit together in anger at her reaction and he lets his hand fall to his side. Vegeta watches her face as she turned it away from his gaze. He grunts his distaste and then departs the room silently.

***END FLASHBACK***

Bulma was in her lab trying to put together the final touches to a project that she had been working on. Now that Vegeta was gone her interest in its completion had dwindled away. Lately it seemed that she had just been going through the motions of her normal routine. She ate, worked as little as possible, showered and slept. Who knew that his absence would take away so much? She almost regretted her decision, but she needed to remain strong. She sighed deeply and pushed herself to complete this last step in setting up the relays and then she would be done for the day.

Bulma's vision began to run together and her head began to ache. "That's enough for today I think." She said as she turned and ran into a hard muscled surface.. She was so startled the she jumped backward into her work table knocking the project she had been working on to the floor with a loud crash. "Yep… definitely broken… again. First, it's Vegeta and now you, Goku!" She growled at her childhood friend.

"Gee, Bulma, did I come at a bad time?" Goku laughed sheepishly as he waved his hands in front of him as a gesture of he meant no harm.

"How does your wife do it? How does she put up with a saiyan as spastic as you?" Her words came out a little harsher than she had intended and her voice softened towards the end of her sentence. "I'm sorry… I've not been myself lately… and I'm just a little tired…"

"Oh, I didn't mean to come at a bad time. I just wanted to see if Vegeta... Is he here?" Goku began in his usual cheery tone which faded when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes when he mentioned a certain surly Saiyan.

"No, he's not here Goku. Nor-I… I asked him to leave… for both of our sakes." The last words died into a whisper and her heart seemed to tighten with each spoken word.

"Oh, Bulma… I didn't realize-I mean I didn't notice that his ki wasn't here. I guess I'm just so used to honing in on your life force that… I can see that you're busy-" He was quick to cover his slip up, but he made it sound as if it was intended as a stutter. He hoped she bought it.

Bulma didn't know what happened next as she found herself crying into her 'big' little brother's chest. "Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head in a silent 'no'. Which question the silent reply answered he couldn't decipher and at the moment he didn't want to prod her for answers. She seemed to fragile for that right now. He knew it had to be something to do with the only other full blooded Saiyan on the planet. It wasn't just because of her reaction when his name was brought up; that wasn't the only clue. Vegeta's scent was all over her as if it were imbedded into her skin. He smiled at the thought of the two of the most stubborn and prideful people on Earth coming together. –He's not here… and Bulma's sad. I'll bring him or convince him to come back so that he'll be happy again. Yeah! That's it.-

"Eh, Bulma… I-Uh… gotta go… ChiChi is about to have dinner ready soon and I don't want to be late. Hey? You can call me or Chi if you need anything. You know that right?" He gave her one final goodbye hug and vanished at the pressing of his middle and index finger to his forehead.

Bulma smiled at a fleeting thought she had. –How great of a Santa Claus he would make with that IT trick of his.- She felt better from he and Goku's short chat and moved to the site of her destroyed invention and sighed. –Not today.- She thought as she moved to exit the lab and clicked off the light.

A Few Days Later...

It had been weeks since he had seen her and his craving for her had only become worse as time went on. The only thing that kept him from going to her much sooner was his stubborn pride and a fear of rejection that he failed to admit to himself. If it wasn't for that buffoon and his instant transmission technique spouting off how miserable the woman had been to the point of just going through the motions of her daily routine he wouldn't be here at all. -Could she really want me here and did she want me gone for another reason?- He thought as he looked down on his woman. -Beautiful.-

He stood at the foot of her bed staring at her sleeping form and sprawled limbs wrapped haphazardly in her blankets. He had known that she was the dark compounds single occupant from lack of any other ki signature present. She was all alone in the darkness and he stalked her scent through the house like a hungry predator scenting a meal. When he reached her room he slipped inside and watched her as she slept soundly. She moaned and cooed in her sleep and this sent tingling trills down his spine. His breaking point had finally been tipped and he couldn't stand it any longer. His muscles coiled before he pounced and ensnared his prey. She awoke with a startled gasp and was met with a ferocious gaze.

The way he looked at her made her feel as if her flesh was being devoured by his hungry gaze and the temperature in her skin heated in response to the unquenched carnal lust that lingered in his bottomless onyx eyes. Thrills of fear and excitement scampered up and down her spine as she recalled his confident caresses and heat invoking touches.

She suddenly recalled her previous declaration and tried to struggle to get free. The predator smiled wolfishly down at his prey before he presses his teeth against the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her efforts she knew were futile and when she felt the gentle scrape of his canines she couldn't help but cause her to still her movements as adrenaline fueled fear becomes pleasured bliss as he nibbled on the column of her neck.

He sets his teeth and latches onto the smooth skin at the joined space of her neck and shoulder. She hisses as she welcomes the pain as he presses his teeth into her soft skin marking her flawless skin with his brand. Bulma bites her lip to stifle a cry as his firm mouth introduces pressure to the site as Vegeta siphons his fill of her sweet essence. Just as it is becoming too much for her he releases her brutalized flesh and looks down at her licking what remains of her taste from his moist lips.

"Vegeta?" She gasps out winded from holding her breath and cries. "I-I'm pregnant." She looks away and whispers the last sentence so softly that only those with superb hearing could understand.

He smirks at her impishly as he nuzzles her chin. "I know." He chuckles as he watches her worried expression morph into one of pure rage.

"WHAT? You knew?" She roars and he cackles at her display.


	29. Chapter 29

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 29 – You knew? I will make you pay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>**  
>AN: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

***Excerpt from Chapter 28***

"Vegeta?" She gasps out winded from holding her breath and cries. "I-I'm pregnant." She looks away and whispers the last sentence so softly that only those with superb hearing could understand.

He smirks at her impishly as he nuzzles her chin. "I know." He chuckles as he watches her worried expression morph into one of pure rage.

"WHAT? You knew?" She roars and he cackles at her display.

***End of Excerpt***

She stared at him incredulously at first. Her pale visage was washed out with mild shock, but soon her expression became twisted into a red faced furious snarl. –All this time he knew?- She mental howled as she grit her teeth almost to the point of pain. "You knew I was carrying your child and you thought to just leave me here to take full responsibility?" She growled at him in lowered tones not wanting to wake anyone within a city block.

"Calm down, woman. I only just found out from Kakarott. I smelled the change in your scent on him and had to be certain-" He began with a slight chuckle of amusement at her angered state. Soon he was cut off by her ever quick tongue and ready loud mouth.

"So the only reason you came back was to make sure that the baby was yours!" She shrieked in his face and then turned her back to him. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't gift him with the sight of her liquid sorrow and hurt. "You just think that I'm some fickle woman and that I would just give myself to any man that would take me into his bed." She nearly whispered the last sentence. Every hurtful note hung in the air after they were spoken.

He did not care if she fought against him her felt compelled to comfort his woman. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach cradling her midriff in between each of his forearms. He nestled his chin in the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he held her soft curves to his hard sculpted muscles. He moved his lips to just behind her ear. "Never."

At first she wanted to shrug him off, but at this replied single word she found it impossible to do anything other than gasp sharply through her slightly parted lips. She still her breathing as his lips smoothed down from her ear and over the sensitive skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and melted into the tender caress. Vegeta now ran his nose along her skin to take in her painfully longed for scent. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her… Yes, he had missed her and at this moment he vowed that he would never leave her on his own violation again.

"Don't you ever leave me again…" Bulma whispered with an underlying crack in her voice. That hint of pain tugged at his heart. He kissed her shoulder in a silent response. His lips affectionately rolled over the permanently embossed mark on her skin as if trying to pluck out her pain.

_**MONTHS LATER…**_

Bulma was sitting in her hospital bed tinkering with spare parts that she had plundered from the medical equipment in her room. The next contraction hit her and she screamed as if the howls would stop the torrents of agony that gripped her. She wouldn't be in this state right now if Vegeta had just let the nurse call for the anesthetist to give her an epidural. Vegeta simply wouldn't have it. His stance on the matter was that he didn't want his son being put under any kind of unneeded sedation just so that Bulma wouldn't have to feel pain. Bulma and the nurse both tried to get him to see reason and now after the arguments duration it had become too late. Bulma had dilated too far and like it or not she would be having a half saiyan child without any kind of pain relief all thanks to her idiot monkey of a mate.

Bulma, after a tirade of curses of epic proportions had ensued, was left alone in the room. The repetitive shrill pitch was too much for the saiyan prince to endure for such a long stint and so he left to give his abused and possibly bleeding ear drums a reprieve from torture. The nurse also saw and opportunity to vacate the room with using the valid excuse of checking to see where her doctor was. Now alone with her thoughts she would see to it that he got his just deserts. A familiar manic gleam shone in her eyes as she tinkered amidst plotting her revenge yet again. I suppose old habits are just too hard to break.

-Damn! I'm missing something. What can I use to-" Bulma began her mental query only to be interrupted by her mother off all people to com bustling into the room with a large vase of flowers in her arms.

"Oh, Bulma. Your father and OI are so excited that this day has finally come. Can you just imagine it? Our first grandchild!" Bunny prattled merrily as her happiness spilled out of her.

-First? Oh, HELL NO! There will be no repeat of this… One is enough!- Bulma kept her cool as she mentally screeched. She continued to work feverishly and her toiling went unnoticed by her clueless mother.

Mrs. Briefs placed the vase on a dresser across from the foot of her bed. The bouquet was so large that it nearly toppled to the floor once or twice before she got the arrangement steadied. Bunny's fight with the flowers sloshed some of the water onto the floor and this caused her to frown only momentarily breaking her good mood. "I'll just get that cleaned up. It'd be awful if someone slipped and injured themselves." She then mopped the mess up with a towel from the in room linen closet and refilled what was lost from the vase.

Bulma stopped what she had been working on at that moment those wonderful words escaped her mother's ditzy mouth. Her emotionless guise twisted into a haunting grim smile which Mrs. Briefs mistook as general happiness.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad that you're finally going to know what it's like to be a mother and all the joy it brings to have a child." Bunny hugged her daughter close to her chest and then began to walk out of the room. She opened the door and the turned back to face Bulma once more. "Another thing you will get to look forward to his having a strong man in your life that loves you both. I bet your child is just as gorgeous and just as strong as its father. Alright, Bulma dear, I'll see you soon. It's time for Vegeta to come back in now."

At her mother's final statements she lost her taste as well as her anger for revenge. She just couldn't do it. She may be angry at her mate's stubborn nature and thoughtlessness, but she loved him all the same. Her mother was right he did love her. She felt the truth in her very being. She chunked the tool of mayhem she had been working on to destroy her lover out of blind rage to the floor. It clattered to the floor cracking the housing and the unit itself had begun to spark.

Not long after Bulma's mother's departure Vegeta entered the room. He could tell that she was in a lot of pain and for her suffering he was sorry. He was worried about her and the child, but he refused to let those emotions show on his face. It was more than his pride that held those particular feelings at bay. She was in a vulnerable state right now and he needed to be strong for her and keep her from feeling any undue stress. He watched as the next contraction took her and she grunted to stifle her screams. He half smiled as he thought of how she was trying to be strong for him and attempt to hide just how much pain she was in. They were so alike. "Are you in much pain?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he needed to start the conversation somehow to get her talking to help her take her mind off the pain.

The contraction passed and Bulma panted while she wiped the sweat away that had beaded on her forehead. "It doesn't *pant, pant* tickle…" She said weakly as she tried to regain her breath.

"I didn't want my some subjugated to any type of stimulant-" Vegeta began his explanation, but Bulma silenced him by raising her hand for him to halt.

"I understand. You were just worried about the baby and I get that." She looked at him with her apologetic blue eyes. They were still glazed from unshed tears of pain. She smile and laughed softly. "I wouldn't have been so forgiving if you didn't want me to have the epidural because it would inhibit the child's power level to be gauged properly or something like that."

Vegeta had opened his mouth to speak, but after hearing what she had said his words died on his tongue and he remained silent. Noticing his silence the blue haired soon to be mother quirked her eyebrow and Vegeta sweat dropped. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "How will I ever live with you?"

He moved to her side to embrace her. "You'll have to figure that one out. You're stuck now." He spoke his gravelly voice quietly into her hair.

She tilted her face up to his and half smiled sweetly. "I suppose you're right." Bulma then closed her eyes and kissed him with hers softly playing against his.


	30. Chapter 30

**DON'T TELL GOKU, VEGETA'S DEAD!**

**CHAPTER 30 – Rude Awakening!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience*  
><strong>

They were in the middle of their heated kiss and Bulma's contractions were almost forgotten under the blissful action of his smooth yet firm lips on hers. Slowly the pain returned to the forefront of her thoughts as it tore through her abdomen and spread like wildfire along her nerves. Bulma clung to Vegeta's shoulders as the agony gripped her once again. The sweet moment between the two mates had been ruined. He knew that there was nothing he could do other than stay by Bulma's side holding onto her as the pain laced through her body.

"Ve-Vegeta! Where's the doctor?" Bulma's worsd came out hurried with a sharp infliction of hurt that was woven into every syllable.

"There is no doctor-" Vegeta began almost sheepishly as he averted looking into her eyes.  
>Her face flooded red as she prepared her rant. Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. –What is this? This is not happening! First the drugs now the doctor! What's next? If he tells me something stupid like 'You're going to have to birth this brat without screaming me deaf…' , I'll kill him for sure this time!- "WHAT DO YOU MEAN-OW, OW, OUCH!"<p>

Vegeta grits his teeth as her fingers become claws and sunk into his shoulders. Somehow the woman had actually managed to cause him discomfort with her stabbing grip. "I was going to say… That I was a little rough with the doctor for being late…. But the nurse talked me through the delivery of the child. Unfortunately, you've scared that woman senseless and she won't step foot in this room unless you're sedated, so we are at an impasse." He said with a hint of humor in his gravelly voice.

Sweat beaded across her forehead and her light blue brows furrowed under the pain. Bulma's panted breaths came in uneven huffs and she tried to focus on the sound of Vegeta's steady heartbeat. Even if he was a bit thoughtless in consideration of easing her pain with medication it was endearing that he cared so much for their soon to be born child. She smiled a little at that thought even as the agony threatened to bleed it from her face.

Goku entered into the two new parents midst by the use of his instant transmission. His calculations were off and he ended up atop the dresser toppling the grossly large vase to the floor sending the liquid contents all across the linoleum tile surface spreading to the half completed sparking device. "Whoops! Sorry guys." The he said blushing slightly in embarrassment and he was unable to look them in the face from his fumbled entry.

Vegeta jumped up from his exhausted mate's side with anger written heavily into his features. "Kakarott, you fool!" He tried his best to growl at the other warrior quietly as not to disturb his mate and soon to be born heir. He said nothing as he neared the younger saiyan as he walked across the puddle that separated them. He was midway when he stepped on the uncompleted device causing him to be engulfed in a beam of blinding light that only extended to the edges of the puddle on the floor. Bulma shielded her eyes from the extreme intensity of the beam as did Goku.

The device shorted out in a puff of smoke and when the light faded Vegeta lay motionless on the floor. The nearly complete device that Bulma created to drain a person's had been indecently successful. The combination of Goku's blunder and her enraged degenerate genius was all too effective at ending the saiyan prince's life, a second time since arriving on this planet.

The shock in the room was all too thick and no words could be spoken. Bulma had forgotten about her pending delivery of her child and tried to rise and go to her mate's side, but the onslaught of torturous contractions tore through her. Her tear filled eyes refused to leave him as the gap between each wave of agony tore through her. This was all of her fault and now he would never come back to her because he'd been wished back once already. At that realization the tears came faster. Her careless anger had brought this on her and she had no one else to blame... or did she? Her reddened glistening blue eyes watched as the other saiyan knelt down next to her love. Something inside of her twisted as she watched him pick up the prince's lifeless body and then look to her with a hollow expression before he phased out of sight without a word to her.

She watched the empty place where they once were longer than she should have. She snapped back to reality once she discovered that her angered sense of vengeance had found a new mark. Goku. "He will pay!"

Scratch wandered into the room and jumps up onto the foot of her bed and begins mewling up at her for attention. "Well my coconspirator, do you want to help me finish off another saiyan?" She spoke in empty but sinister tones as she scratched the cat's chin.

The cat looked up at her after her caresses had ceased and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask, Bulma." The cat laughed maniacally and the laughter increase at Bulma's half confused, half nervous expression at the cat's speech. Her look soon turned to horror and then screamed shrilly.

She awoke covered in a cold sweat beading over her smooth pale skin. Vegeta burst through her bedroom door seething. His posture could portray nothing other than how livid he was at being disturbed from a nights rest. He snatched her up from the security of her sheets and held her roughly by her shoulders. "What in this dimension or the next could inspire such an earsplitting sound! An hour ago I would have thought you would have screamed yourself mute by now. I can't take your shrill harpies screeching any longer. Utter another noise tonight and you need not worry about your worst nightmares for I'll release you from them by ending your miserable life!" He huffed after the delivery of his threat. Vegeta looked every bit of serious about making good on his declaration. His black eyes that couldn't be seen to her could have burned away her soul with the intensity of the fire they held.

For Bulma this had been the first time in a long while she had found herself afraid of the dark saiyan prince. Her body betrayed her with tremors of fear. She swallowed the large lump that was building in her throat before she could speak. "I-I was dreaming... I-I killed you! Goku killed you..." Her voice trembled as she looked up into his darkness shrouded face feeling his warm breath fanning over her face. She felt like cornered prey destined for death in the midst of a predator.

Vegeta's grip loosened on her as he realized that she had been screaming as if she were dying because he was killed in her dreams. -Is that what she meant!- Mirth soon filled his voice as he thought of the possibility of her being able to harm him as well as the idea that the simple minded fool Kakarott ending his life. "HA! As if either of you invalid fools could kill me!"

Her face filled with a deep scarlet blush as she thought of all of the contents of her dream more pointedly the more steamy parts of her dream. "And we were... were..." She couldn't finish what she was trying to say for she was lost in her thoughts on the more lusty scenes.

He looked at her with his usual half smirk with one brown cocked in curiosity. "We were what, woman?" The tone in his voice lowered as he waited for her reply, but he got his answer when he felt her skin heat under his hands and the scent of her arousal reached his overdeveloped olfactory senses. -?- He didn't know what to make of it. They hated each other, didn't they? Her released his hold on her shoulders, but his fingers and palms traced down her arms before his arms dropped to his side.

Bulma was confused by how his boiling anger had dissipated so quickly. what had caused the change in him was unknown to her and it unnerved her slightly. She moved away from him by taking a step backward. The way his attention was focused on her made her uncomfortable for she didn't know what he was thinking. She couldn't see his facial features but she still looked away from his face as not to see what emotion or expression was held there.

The silence stretched out between the in the darkness of her room and it nearly startled her out of her skin when he finally spoke. "Do you fear me?" His words were quiet but stern.

She was puzzled and wasn't sure how to answer so she chose to answer truthfully. "Well... Sometimes. I haven't been in a while. I supposed I've become complacent with you living here, but tonight brought that fear back to the surface."

He looked away from her eyes before he spoke. The fear and the edgy nervousness that he saw there bothered him. He could see every detail of her smallest gesture in the dark. "You need not be. I can't explain it and don't ask me to, but I would never harm you." After his words we spoken he looked back to her deep night darkened blue eyes and was surprised by what he saw there, it was awe.

She was about to take another step back, but Vegeta's arm shot out quicker than could be seen and pulled her into a deep and fierce kiss. Due to her surprise Bulma was slow to respond. He had almost thought he had made a mistake in kissing her until he felt her awkward return. Slowly she became more comfortable with him and his confident actions had a huge hand in that no doubt.

Her body felt right in his arms as did the way is molded to his own. Vegeta's hands slid down her back to her ass. Once his hands reached the bottom of both cheeks he picked her up by tucking his palms underneath where cheek met the back of her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them backward to the bed without breaking the hungry kiss. He climbed onto the bed with his knees and then let them fall to the mattress, but he extended his arm to catch himself to keep from being over encumbered by his weight. The jolt it cause separated their lips and Bulma fell backwards onto the mattress panting.

She could now see his face from the light that filtered through her bedroom window shone down on his face. She tried to steady her breath as she looked up at him. for the first time since she had known him uncertainty was etched into his face. -What did he have to be unsure about? Is he regretting what he did?- These and other questions flew through her mind. She closed her eyes and gave him a small smile to try and ease the turmoil that vexed him.

The smile she displayed gave him what he needed to be sure that this was what she wanted. Never had he let himself give into what his soul truly wanted. Sure he often gave into his greed by chasing immortality and yes he had killed for the pleasure of it even under Frieza's order. This was the first thing he wanted unselfishly though not entirely with the purest of intentions. No tonight his actions were carnally predatorily, but he made sure that this was what Bulma wanted too... even if it was just for tonight and they never experienced each other again. Something pulled inside of him at that final thought but it was so small that it was quickly dismissed as he again sought out her lips.

She wriggled out of pajamas and panties with Vegeta's assistance. He pulled them down her thighs and freed them from her legs with one swift motion. Afterward they were thrown over his shoulder with his eyes following the dissuaded garments to the floor. He turned his focus back to her and found Bulma in the middle of shedding her shirt. Since she was otherwise occupied her took that time to remove his spandex shorts. He then took a short moment to take in the sight of her naked body: pert round breasts capped in pinkish brown buds, toned stomach that let down to bare puckered tight nether lips. She lay there becoming for him to have her in any way he desired. She did the same, her eyes soaking him up, as stood there at the foot of the bed. Her eyes roved ever inch of his muscled form traveling down to his engorged package surrounded by a midnight black thatch of hair. She swallowed at the impressive sight with her genius brain trying to contemplate the possibility of how that was going to fit.

He positioned himself between her thighs and she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes in anticipation of his entry, but felt none. She opened one eye to see why nothing had happened. When she opened one eye he then spoke. "Are you sure this is what you want?" There was a underlying sense of annoyance in his voice.

She then allowed her other eye to follow suit and open. She smiled at him and then swallowed nervously. "I'm sure..." She spoke in hushed tones before she continued in a normal voice. "It's just I'm afraid-"

His brows knit together in aggravation, but his face soon relaxed. "I said that I would never hurt you, woman. I meant what I said. Do you trust me?" His dark onyx eyes held a questioning in them as he waited for her answer.

"Yes. I trust you." She spoke softly as she rose to reach to cup his face pulling him into another deep passion filled and devouring kiss. She looked at him with curious eyes. She was relieved and afraid that he chose to take her. Her fear was that she didn't know who would be claiming her. Would it be, Vegeta or the dark prince? Or both, one in the same? Her passion flooded her senses and for now she didn't care.

He took the swollen proud flesh of his cock and teased her entrance with the dewing head of his shaft. The combination of their juices created a pleasing lubrication for him to rub the organ up and down her tight cleft. He prepped her for a few minutes before circling her wet entrance with the tip. He pushed at the tight opening and pulled back several times testing her limits to see if she was ready before he pushed his hard shaft into her slippery viselike warmth.

She smiled sweetly and gasped as he pushed deeper. Her blue eyes gleamed up into his fathomless black eyes and she holds her breath to stifle grunts of mild pain. Her hurt shown in her eyes but she endured it as he combined their bodies. She hissed at the sting of his penetration and her claws harshly dig into his back drawing a minute amount of blood. She grabs his lips with hers and pushes her tongue into his mouth tasting the heat and addictive taste of him. The soreness faded and then her animalistic nature took over and her actions became hungrier.

The minute pain of her scratches excites him further and he growls in response to the craving she shows for him. Vegeta builds up to a steady rhythm as he movement climb desperately to match his. He pistons his straining length within her clinching walls in frantic movements earning mewls and gasps of pleasure as he slams back into her hot depths.

She grits her teeth as he pushes and pulls within her walls. Her nails dig deeper into his skin as the feeling becomes more intense. Euphoria overtakes her senses and then she gives the reigns over to passion and the waves of completion surround and abound within her taking him along for the ride. She releases her hot juices coating his cock. She shivered as her pinnacle was reached and her legs tightened around his waist pulling him deeper inside. She screamed her pleasure as her inner walls clinched at his proud muscles thrusts. Each snap of his hips added and intensified the feeling until she felt as if she could handle no more. She felt his hot seed spread through her womb. She reveled in the feel as he spurted several times and the spasmic rhythm of his pulsing shaft sent her sensitized nerves into electrified ecstasy. She moaned and arched her body into his as she felt him release thick bursts. "Mmm… you're amazing, my lover." She purred into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

Vegeta chuckled into her ear from where he had buried his face into her neck during his climax. He rose up enough to where he could see her clearly before he spoke. A all knowing smirk crept onto his lips before her eyes. "We are far from finished, woman. This was only round one of many more to come before I'm through with you."

Her eyes went wide at his bold statement and she could already feel his member hardening again inside of her as it twitched with the after tremors of sex. She smiled broadly and clinched her inner muscles to grip around his shaft in response to his teasing. "Are you going to make good on your threat or are you going to talk me into an orgasm?"

Everything before her waking had been a long rollercoaster of a dream sequence. From the plotting of her revenge with the accidental aide of her father's cat in Vegeta's first death to the second accidental death with Goku's misguided instant transmission killing him a second time it had been a combination of sleep deprivation and a mixture of odd foods.


End file.
